Encore
by MyAngell
Summary: Since Becca Fitzpatrick didn't give us a baby at the end of Finale, I decided to continue the story of Finale with a baby Patch or Nora.
1. Test please?

**I was kind of pissed off that Becca Fitzpatrick didn't go more into the future with Patch and Nora, so I decided to create my own story of how Finale should have ended.**

**Oh yeah, I caught at the end of the book that Nora was a lot more emotional at the end, drinking sparkly water, and Patch grabbing her waist and pull her close. She even was a little playful at the end. You know pregnant women, they get really "frisky" at the start of pregnancy. Did you also notice that Patch also said that he didn't imagine having everything he ever wanted?**

**I was kind of wondering if Nora was pregnant at the end of Finale, so I did some research. It was on a website called GoodReads and they were discussing this topic. They didn't believe Nora was pregnant at the end of Finale but who knows. Maybe she was.**

**So this is my story of how Finale should have ended and bit more obvious. Starting with**:

"No Angell." He leaned in, his teeth softly grazing my ear. "I _un_dress to impress."

He stifled my fit of giggles with a harsh kiss to my lips. I felt his hand move to the zipper of my dress and I could have sworn I could have melted in his hands when I felt his heat touch my back.

"I love you, Angell. More that you will ever know."

"I hardly doubt that," I challenged.

His face came into view with a lethal smile of promise.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Patch continued while I shivered with pleasure, wherever he touched.

* * *

Next Morning

I opened my eyes and was welcomed my Patch's sexy face. His hair was tousled, going here and there. I didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't help to run my fingers through his hair. He moaned. I stilled.

I looked down and saw he was looking at me with slight amusement. "Don't look at me like that. I just wanted to feel your hair."

His smiled grew wider. "I'm not looking at you because of that, I'm looking at you because you look sexy and if I may remind you, your chest is a gorgeous view to wake up to.

I turned bright red. I grabbed the duvet and flung it over my body. "Pervert!"

Patch laughed his carefree laugh. "I know, Angel. I know. I was just being honest, but the truth is that I do love waking up to you every morning."

I smiled. I haven't been this happy in my entire life. Every since he walked into my life, there was danger at every corner and him behind me, ready to catch me if ever I fell. I love him with all my life.

We were still in our private bedroom and I wanted to go back to the townhouse in Maine. I felt a lot safer and a lot more comfortable in my own home.

I moved out of my mother's house after 2 months being married to Patch. She didn't like it a first but she grew to the idea of him being my husband. She even gave us her bless of having children together.

"Are you hungry, Angell? We could order room service if you'd like?"

At that moment, my stomach rumbled and we both looked at my stomach. Patch started laughing. "Well that was quite an answer."

I stopped laughing and reached over to the bedside table for the menu. I scanned it over.

_Selection of fruit juices_

_Fresh fruit salad_

_Apricot and prune compote_

_Grapefruit segments in natural juice_

_A selection of cereals and fresh yoghurts_

_or_

_Porridge with cream and brown sugar_

–

_White or granary toast_

_Freshly baked croissants_

_Freshly brewed Colombian coffee or a pot of tea_

_or a selection of Herbal Teas_

–

_Full Mill End Breakfast_

_Chagford free-range eggs, served fried, poached or back bacon, pork sausage, sauteed potatoes, grilled tomatoes, fried bread, grilled flat mushrooms, black pudding._

–

_Vegetarian Breakfast_

_Chagford free-range eggs cooked as you like, with grilled tomatoes, fried bread, mushrooms and sauteed potatoes._

–

_Boiled free-range Chagford eggs with soldiers_

–

_Devonshire ham and eggsHome-cured ham with two fried Chagford free-range eggs and sauteed potatoes_

–

_Smoked salmon and scrambled eggswith brown toast_

–

_Grilled kipperwith butter and lemon_

–

_Breakfast is included in your room rate unless specified otherwise._

_Breakfast for non-residents:Cold buffet £10.00Cold buffet plus your choice of hot breakfast £15.00Includes tea or coffee, toast and fruit juices_

"Can I have the Devonshire ham and eggs, please?"

"Coming right up!"

"Aren't you going to eat anything? Are you going to just watch me eat again?" I pouted.

He laughed. "We can have _two _Devonshire ham and eggs. How about that?"

I smiled approvingly.

Patch picked up the phone and dialed room service. I watched as his muscled flexed while gripping the phone, but I had to get ready. People were coming up and I didn't want to greet them in a blanket.

I got up and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was overly huge. Patch told me this was a private room, but apparently he didn't mention the fact that is was a Madrigal Suite of Old England Hotel.

It is quite a swanky room. Dark greens, black, silk sheets, and a view to die for. The bathroom was the absolute opposite of the bedroom. Black walls, blue tiled floors, and black curtains. Very masculine and very home-y. I almost thought we were back at the townhouse, but sadly, no. I got into the shower, brushed my teeth, and went to the toilet. I went back to the room to grab some clothes but was intervened by Patch standing in my way.

"Patch! I need to put on some clothes. Room service is coming and I want to at least look presentable."

"You look presentable enough for me, Angel. No complaints here." He's mocking me, surely.

"Patch," I wined. "No body asked you for your opinion of the matter. I want to look good and you can sit on the bed and watch me get changed. I'm only changing my pajamas."

He stared at me intently, achingly slow. Finally after glaring at him for a two full minutes, he moved. "You know Angell, haven't you've noticed you've been having little mood fits lately? Are you on your period or . . . I don't know, missed it by any chance?"

I stared at him through my lashes. I have missed my period for last month and this month, my period looked like it was never going to come. I'm pretty sure I was just having an irregular period, but something in Patch's voice made me think twice.

I didn't know what to say to him. Would he freak out? Most likely _I_ would freak out. I hesitated before I answered him, choosing my vocabulary wisely.

"I . . . well, I've missed my period last month and . . . this month's period hasn't come either." I was starting to feel a little scared.

I watched him and saw his lips tip slightly upwards. His eyes was tinted with a bit of either happiness or excitement.

"What are you smiling about?" Now, the tips of his lips grew into a smile . . . with white, dazzling teeth.

"I've noticed that you haven't been using your tampons lately. That's all."

"You check the bathroom if I use my tampons or not? Since when did you start doing this? And don't you think that's, I don't know, a little creepy. Patch, I know I'm your wife, but are you seriously checking if I've had my period or not?"

"Yes, I do keep tabs on when you have your period. Always near the 17th of every month."

My jaw dropped. This is unbelievable. My own husband knows my period date and I don't even know what day I start at. I just notice if I get my period. I don't care when, I just care if I get it or not.

"Patch?"

"Yes, Angell?"

"Why do you check for my period? Are you expecting something?" Like a baby? You know, maybe an alien. Something of the like.

We have discussed children, as a matter of fact, we had this discussion last year.

It was in the middle of March. It was a beautiful, sunny day and Patch and I decided to have a picnic at the beach. Since Patch lived next to the beach, Casco Bay, we had it all to ourselves, we couldn't resist the urge to have morning brunch on the beach.

We sat there for hours and talked until suddenly, Patch asked the question.

"Angel? Do you ever want children? With me?" Patch asked so carefully as if the whole world would fall apart if he asked the question.

"I have. I do want children with you but, conceiving a child seems to be hard with our kind and most of all, we have no idea what is going to happen with the child because not once in history, a fallen angel and a nephilim has hooked up before. I do want children with you Patch, believe in me, but can we just go with whatever happens? We can try for a baby, that would be great, except I'm just not ready as of right now. Okay?"

"That's fine with me, Angel. I want to have children with you, too. I would love to try for one, but if you're not ready, I can wait. Besides, I have you for eternity. There will be enough time for babies."

"You sure?"

He nodded and we both continued having our picnic outside.

"Patch, you know how I said that I want to have children, but while just 'going with the flow?'"

"Yes, I remember. Are you ready for a child now?"

I hesitated. A child was something that would bring joy and happiness but at the same time, it could lead to mass effects of fighting. But, I wanted a child with Patch. I loved him and he would be there with me throughout the whole thing. "As long as it's yours

Jev, I'm fine. I love you and I could never think of anyone else being the father of my children," I said in the smallest of voices.

I was looking down at my feet until I felt arms enveloping me. I looked up and was greeted with love. Patch kissed my forehead, then my nose, and finally, my mouth. "Everything's going to be alright, Angel. I'll be there with you the whole entire time. I won't let you fall and most certainly, I won't let you go." He wiped my tears away from my eyes that I had no desire of wiping them away. He was right, I wouldn't be alone in this. I have him and in the end, it will all be worth it. I'll have a brand new baby and I'll have Patch with me. We'll all be a happy family in the end.

I smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss until _Knock! Knock! _Room service. Bad timing. Patch gave me a little kiss before heading for the door with a few bucks in his hand.

I decided to get back to dressing myself. I didn't want to put on pants, lately, my pants haven't been fitting on me and was a little too uncomfortable. I've also noticed I've been gaining a few pounds.

"Nora! Breakfast is served!" I laughed and followed the sound of Patch's voice.

The dining room was fairly large. The table was pushed against a crevice in the wall over looking wet grass fields. "Outside or inside, Angell?"

We also had a balcony containing an outside leather booth which so happens to be black. "Outside." It was a beautiful day outside and I wanted to smell fresh air. We were in England. I have to at least enjoy my stay here with fresh air and a little scenery.

Patch pushed the cart outside and started setting up the booth table for breakfast. I followed him outside, but got stopped short by some disgusting smell. I bolted for the bathroom and made it just in time to vomit out yesterday's meals.

Patch was right behind me and pulled my hair out of my face. He rubbed my back and reassured me everything was going to be alright.

After I finished heaving, I sat on the cold, tiled floor while Patch stared at me. After a while of sitting there, Patch started to smile. "Something amusing to you, cupcake? Me throwing up sounds entertaining to you by any chance?"

"Yes, very amusing." Just then he stood up and walked to the suitcase at the foot of the bed. I watched him take something out but couldn't identify what was in his hand. He stood back up again and came back to me. While he walked back to me, I watched closely at the box he was holding. It was white and hasn't been opened yet. That was all.

"Angel, do you mind taking this pregnancy test?" I stared at him. Where did he get the pregnancy test? How did that pregnancy test get inside the suitcase without me knowing about it?

"Uh . . . Jev? How did a pregnancy test get into our suitcase?"

"I put it there. But the question is, will you try the pregnancy test?"

I hesitated a moment before taking the box from him. I didn't know what to expect and I did want a baby, but what if it said negative? No, I can't think that way.

I shooed Jev away and sat on the toilet. The instructions said that I had to pee on the tip of the test and then wait for 3 minutes.

I exited the bathroom and was swept away by Patch. "Let's go eat while we wait."

I nodded. We both walked hand in hand to the balcony. We sat in the booth without a single word. "Angel? I know you're frightened but, can you tell me what you're frightened about?"

I swallowed. "I just don't want the test to say negative. What is it does? What are we going to do? I'm just so scared . . . " I wept. Patch took me in his arms and sat me on his lap. He made soothing noises and asking me to stop crying.

"Hey. Everything's going to be alright, okay? I promise. If it says "negative" then we can try again. There's no rush here, Angel. We've got all eternity, I've told you this." I nodded and sat in his lap. The most comforting place to be. "Do you want to check the test? Let your mind at ease?"

Again, I nodded. I wanted to know as soon as possible if I was pregnant and then when we get back home, I have news to tell everyone. we got up and headed towards the bedroom's nightstand. We stopped a couple feet away from the stand, hoping for a miracle. Patch was the first to let go and walk to the stand. The test was face down so no body saw the test results.

Patch and I stared at each other. A long silence sliced through time. "Nora, no matter what the test says, I will still love you no matter what, you got that? No matter what, I will still love you."

I hugged him and pulled away. "On three, we turn the test over." He nodded. "Okay, one, two . . . three!"


	2. Boy or Girl?

Chapter 2

We were on the plane back to Maine. We said our farewells to Vee and Gavin, and assured them we would visit soon. Arghh! This is so frustrating! All I can remember is that small test. I never knew such a small thing could change everything.

"Oh my God." We stared at the small, rectangular box. I was completely surprised, how long has it been? I was filled with glee and terror, but before I could show my expression to the matter, Patch swung me around in his arms. "We're having a baby, Angel! We're having a baby."

"We are having a baby, aren't we? We're having a baby." I didn't know what else to do, but I couldn't help but smile at him. We're going to have a baby Patch or a baby me. I'm so excited. Even better, Patch is the father!

Patch suffocated me with a hug while I stood in his arms looking at the positive pregnancy test.

We haven't told my mother or Vee. I was going to tell them and Patch all the more but, I wanted to have a check-up before we told them the news. I didn't want to get their hopes up if the pregnancy test said so. I've heard that pregnancy tests aren't always correct.

So I'm sitting in first class with Patch by my side, reading one of the airplane's magazines. We had so much room for our legs, I was so comfortable. We've been on the plane for at least 12 hours at the most and the time was way off. When we got back home, I'm taking a shower and passing out on the bed.

We've been asking for vomiting bags since my nausea has been way out of control, but everything got solved when Patch went in our over head compartment and produced a pill. He told me I should take it for it would make me drowsy and made sure that this culd be taken if you were with child. I've been sleeping on and off and been vomiting my guts out on and off. The plane was scheduled to land in a couple more hours so we were fed yet again, but I didn't want to sleep after my meal.

I stared at Patch while he sat in his chair reading the magazine. I wonder what our baby would look like? Black hair most likely and I hope that the baby had some of Patch's angular features . . . if it was a boy. If it was a girl . . . black hair, I'm hoping for. I don't want my daughter to have this cursed hair of mine. Patch's nose and mouth. Oh my God, my babies are going to be supermodels. Hot supermodels.

"Angel? Why have you been looking at me for the past 10 minutes." I blushed but couldn't stop myself from giggling. Patch smiled. "What's so funny, Angel?"

I grabbed his hand and kissed his lips, "I was just wondering what our baby would look like."

"Oh . . . well, what did you come up with?" he said, overwhelmingly interested.

"For a boy, I was hoping for black hair and some of your angular features and for a girl, same hair with your mouth and nose."

"What? Where are your features in the baby? You do understand it takes _two to tango_."

I haven't really thought about it. Maybe they could have my eyes. I have nothing that my babies could possibly want,

"I hope if it's a girl," Patch began, "she has your legs and mouth. If it's a boy, your eyes and hair."

I snorted. My hair? Are you kidding me? What kind of mother would I be if I wish for my son to have _my_ hair? "Patch, my hair? You must have some serious jet lag, if you want our son to have my hair. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy for you." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll you're eyes at me, Angel. You're hair is perfect. Our children would look gorgeous in your hair, like movie stars."

"Well _Angel_, movie stars don't have this kind of hair." I grabbed my hair to prove my point. "Movie stars have hair that can be manageable. My hair is _not _manageable. See the difference?"

"Nope. I think you're perfect the way you are, Angel."

Exasperating. "Whatever."

We arrived at the townhouse near sunrise. It was _5 o'clock in the morning._ Just get me to bed. Please.

Once we got inside, I dragged myself up to the master bedroom and passed out. I do not care if I am in my traveling clothes, haven't brushed my teeth, washed my face, or taken off my shoes. Can't I just sleep? I am dying to sleep . . . but I'm hungry. Really hungry.

"Patch!" I yelled for him.

"Yes, Angel."

"I'm hungry. I want to eat . . . strawberries? Yeah, strawberries. Can you get some for me?"

"Angel, I really do thing you're pregnant. You've been very moody, very tired, and most of all, _you _are asking _me _to get you something to eat." He laughed.

I glared at him. "Well if I'm pregnant, why are you making your child and I wait while you mock us?" Ha! See that! Serves you right, _daddy_!

He laughed at my expression. "Alright, alright but first . . . I need to get you out of those clothes and then you can eat a decent meal." I moaned. "Oh, feeling a little frisky there, Angel?" I stuck my tongue out at him. You are so annoying. He still had the nerve to laugh.

After he got me into my jammies, he went downstairs to make me my breakfast. I was a lot more comfortable now than I was before, but my eyes seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. No! I want to eat, but I'm so sleepy. I'll just close my eyes until Patch arrives.

I heard footsteps at the door, I opened my eyes and saw Patch moving closer to me with a delicious breakfast. It smelt so good until, I ran to the bathroom and threw up the last of my food. I felt warmth behind me and knew instantly, Patch. After I finished my embarrassing floor show, I looked up and saw him smiling.

"I should start warning you about cooked meat. It seems to me you don't like the smell anymore." I shook my head, but I couldn't suppress the shutting of my eyelids.

"Patch, I'm hungry."

"I know you are, Angel, but you must rest."

"But, I'm . . . " and that was where I slept, in my loved ones arms.

The Next Morning

I woke up tangled in black, silk sheets. I was in a room, but I noticed the view had changed. Oh yeah, I am back at home, but where's Patch? I was about to call him but was interrupted by arms swallowing me.

"Good morning, Angel or might I say 'Good evening' instead."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 13 hours. Are you hungry?"

13 hours? Wow, I didn't know I could sleep that long. I shook my head, I was hungry but, I'm not hungry. That totally made sense.

"I already scheduled an appointment for the doctors. It's tomorrow, it that's fine with you?"

"That's fine." I wanted to be informed immediately if I was pregnant or not. It's been driving me insane lately. "What time is it?"

"11:00."

"Okay. I want to take a shower."

"Is that an invitation or a statement?"

"An invitation. I feel very, what do you call it? Frisky." _Oh my._ What a devious smile he has.

"You are very frisky." And with that I was whisked away into out bathroom.

"So, boy or girl, Angel?" We were on our way to our appointment to the doctor's office. I couldn't sit still, neither could Patch, we were both excited.

"Well, I've always wanted to have lots of kids, but I wanted to start with a boy. You know? Running around the house trying to catch them and breaking things. But I also want a girl. Daddy's little girl." At that, Patch smiled. "What about you?"

"Healthy. Healthy and happy would be just fine."

We checked in at the front desk and waited for our names to be called. It seemed time slowed miserably. It was definitely annoying and finally, "Cipriano!"

Patch and I stood up and went to greet the nurse. Her name was Sherlly. She looked young but the only thing that I noticed was that she kept on staring at my man.

_Angel, stop being so jealous. I could feel your wrath._

_Excuse me. You are mine and mine only. I am not going to share. You are not some eye candy that I am sharing with the world._

_I know, Angel but you need to calm down. We're finding out if we are having a baby or not besides, I think Sherlly, isn't really a blonde._

_Checking her out, Patch?_

At that, the conversation was over but when I looked back, Patch was shaking his head with a flicker of a smile. He took my hand in his and leaned down to kiss me on my cheek. _Everything's going to be alright, Angel._

I smiled at him and followed _Sherlly _to our room. Once we arrived at the room she told me to change into the gown on the table, which Patch smiled.

_I'll be glad to help, Angel._

_Keep your hand to yourself, Daddy-Hope-To-Be._

We waited for at least five minutes until the doctor came in. It was a woman, thank God. Her name was Dr. Greene.

"What can I help you with today, Mr. and Mrs. Cipriano?"

"Well, I took a pregnancy test and it said it was positive, so . . . "

"Ah well lay down so I can check your uterus."

I laid down and felt her hand . . . _there._ I stilled. "Okay, Mrs. Cipriano, I'm going to put this baton inside of you. Since you're not showing, the regular ultrasound won't catch the pregnancy right now, so we are going to do this. And this might be a little cold."

I waited until I felt this icy liquid hit me the right spot. I gasped. "Cold, isn't it?" said Dr. Greene.

Patch reached for my hand and took his hand in mine then we turned to the screen. There on the little screen was a circle. It didn't look right somehow though.

"That doesn't look like one." said Patch. Tears sprang to my eyes.


	3. Meaning of Two

"Patch." I cried. "That's not just one baby, is it?"

"I don't think so, Angel. It looks like there are two."

Dr. Greene turned toward us. "Congratulations, you are having twins. You will have to come back in a couple of weeks to find the sex of the babies. You are about . . . a week and a half pregnant so you will have to come back when you're a month." I nodded.

"Would you want to have a copy of the photos?"

"Yes, please," said Patch.

Dr. Greene left us alone to go print the pictures.

I didn't know what to say. Wow? Oh my God? I'm scared? That hits it right on the spot. I kept on staring at the screen until a hand forced my head to turn. "Angell, are you okay?" Patch said.

A long silence passed between us. I don't know what to say. How are you supposed to react to this? I'm happy but, I'm also filled with more fear than happiness. "Angel?" Patch hugged me and that's when I broke lose.

"I'm scared, Patch. I want a baby with you, but two? I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can, Angel." Patch stroked my hair. "I'll be there with you the whole time and in the end of it, all _four _of us will be happy. You will be happy, Angel. I can assure you."

"I'm just so scared."

"I know you are, I am, too. We are both in this together. I won't let you fall, Angel and I'm very sure you won't let me fall either. I love you so much, Nora. More than you will ever know. I love you and I will love the babies, too. Okay? I love you."

I hugged him even tighter and he responded. He pulled away and just when I was going to reach for him, he kissed me, long and hard. "I love you, Angel. Don't you ever forget it."

"I love you, too. So much."

After our small water works conversation was over, I started to get dress. I was so shaken up, I was in need of Patch's help in getting myself in my clothes again. I lost my balance many times, but Patch made sure I didn't fall.

We went straight home. I didn't want to tell the news to anyone just yet. I wanted the news to sink in before I was hammered for details on the pregnancy. I really wanted this. I really do.

Patch grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each of my fingertips and took his time, not breaking eye contact with me. "You okay?"

I smiled. "Never better."

At that, he smiled. We got out of the car and Patch led me to the couch. "You hungry?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Do we have anymore fruit parfaits? I want one."

"Of course we do, Angel." He walked away into the kitchen to make my parfait, just the way I want it. I grabbed the remote and tried finding a movie, but all I could think about was the baby. In just nine months, we'll have _two babies_. We'll need to buy the crib, decorate the nursery, get more food, and learn more about these babies inside of me.

The doctor, who Patch explained later that she was nephilim, told us to be careful. Although we are superhuman and we can easily have a miscarriage. That's what frightened me most of all. I didn't want to miscarriage, but what if I do? Patch will hate me. He would think I killed his babies.

"Angel?" I jumped. No, he won't hate me, he would say we would try again, right? "Angel, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

What do I say? I was just thinking that if I have a miscarriage, would you still love me? I can't say that to him. I can't make him think I don't want these babies, but he also has a right to know about my thoughts. I'm just freaked out.

I looked at him and was caught by sad, lonely eyes. I need to say something. "What if I have a miscarriage?" His eyes widened. "I want these babies, Patch but the doctor said that I could lose these babies easily. What if I do? . . . Would you still love me if I did miscarried theses babies?"

I turned away. I did not want to see his face of disappointment . . but it never came.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. He tried to turn me around, but I couldn't face him. I just couldn't. "Angel, look at me. I'm not mad at you, I promise. I still didn't turn. "Please, Nora. Look at me." He sounded desperate.

I turned around and was greeted not by a shame, but by a smile. "I told you, I love you. If you have a miscarriage, I won't think any thing of it. I'll be sad as hell but Nora, we can try again. I've told you, you have me for eternity. If we fail on this pregnancy, we can try again and I won't love you any less. My love grows for you every single day. Having a miscarriage won't jeopardize my feeling for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, stop crying. You're breaking my heart and your parfait is ready." I looked up and saw him hand me my parfait. My stomach growled. we both laughed. "That's better."

"So, since we're having twins, we need to fix two rooms and do twice the work." I could just hear his smile. "I cannot wait."

"I'm going to get so fat. What am I going to do? And how about my mother? How will she react? And Vee? Vee is going to kill me!" Patch laughed.

"This is so not funny. Vee is going to go all drama, overreacting queen on me. Then when I tell her on the phone, she's going to fly over here and stay with us. Jev, stop laughing!"

His laughed turned into a howl. I couldn't help myself, but I had to smile. We've been together for 3 years and every single one of those years have been the best in my entire life. "I'm sorry, Angel. Look on the bright side-"

"There is no bright side!"

"Yes there is, Angel because they are on their honeymoon. As long as you don't disturb their fun, they won't come bursting down our door and finally, she doesn't know where we live."

"Patch, have you ever heard of a female brain? We never stop until we find out what's going on and what the details are. Vee has her own way, and just like other women out there, we do better research than the FBI." He started to laugh again.

"How long are they staying on the honeymoon again?"

"Ten days."

"See, nothing to worry about. We've got at least 6 more days until they find out and you don't need to tell your mom yet because I'm pretty sure she has Vee's mom on speed-dial. She'll call Vee immediately and then our vacation would be over just like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize his explanation.

"6 days? Not so bad and I don't want to tell my mom just yet. I know you're excited, but I need the news to seep in a little more until we can come out."

"Fine with me, Angel."

"I want to ask you one more question."

"Go on." He can be so cocky at times.

"What did you and Dr. Greene talk about when you asked for a word with her?"

You know those smiles that men get when they get dirty thoughts or the smile when they are about to tell you something really dirty? Patch is giving me that smile which I want to smack that smile right off his face. "Sex, Angel. Sex."

I blushed, but I was . . . interested, okay? Can you blame me? He knocked me up somehow. "And?"

"We are allowed." He kissed me and started unbuttoning my blouse.


	4. Mom?

It has been exactly a week and next week, I will be expected at my ultrasound at the doctor's. This entire week has been filled with morning sickness, mood swings, and lots and lots of food.

Vee has called me today explaining ever detail, and when I say detail, I mean the rated M, too. Gavin took her to Barbados for the honeymoon. She said that he reserved a suite just for them and they had the entire floor to themselves. Gavin . . . such a rich boy, a rich boy that Vee always wanted.

Patch and I have been discussing when to tell my mother and Vee about the pregnancy, but we just couldn't find the right time. We've been preparing the nursery, buying new clothes for the babies and I, and we've been socking the fridge every three days. Yes, I am that hungry.

Vee needs to rest and I didn't want to disturb her and Gavin. They just came from their honeymoon. Of course they would like some more alone time. My mother on the other hand, has been going on dates with some new guy she met at work. She said I knew him, but I don't recall meeting anyone from her work.

Anyway, I've been thinking about getting a job, but Patch said that I don't need to work. Even better, I can be just a stay-at-home-mom. I'm so excited.

The nursery was almost done, since I suppose the kids would want their own room, we've been decorating 2 rooms. But Patch and I didn't know the sex of the baby, so we created one room for a boy and one room for a girl, but the problem was that what if the babies were both boys or both girls? So we decided to make 4 rooms. Two rooms for the girls and 2 rooms for the boys.

The boys were styled like Patch's imagination. Black, dark blue, white, and brown. The crib was a beautiful mahogany piece designed by Intellicot. It's not in-stores, but Patch knew a friend and they were designing this cot for a baby. It had a camera to check on our little baby with a rocking bed, and built-in nightlight. Baby Boy Room #1 was designed with a more like an ocean blue. Light blue to dark blue and white. Baby Boy Room #2 was more like Patch's old place under Delphic. All dark colors and very earthy.

The Girls rooms were styled like princess rooms. There cribs were majestic carriage cribs. It was in a shape of a carriage with wheels and it came with a changing table. It had drapes that hung around the crib that we could change whenever we wanted. The colors we picked was purple, blue, and red. Somehow, I just didn't want pink in the house at all. Once we were finished with all the rooms it just happened to be a week later, so time well spent!

Today, Patch and I wanted to have a leisure day, but I couldn't get over the fact that my mother has no idea of what's happening. She called during the week and she sounded worried. She wanted us to come over, but we had something we had to finish up with the rooms. I told her we would visit soon or she could come over to our place. Patch agreed that my mother should come over here to show her what we did with the place.

"So Angel, what are we going to do today? I know the pregnancy and your mom is on your mind, so . . . do you want to tell your mom today? I mean she would call everyone she knows, especially Vee." We've been laying on the bed since this morning and we haven't stepped foot on the floor since we've woken up. Not that I'm complaining. I've gained a few pounds this week and my weight has been a burden on my ankles and back. Thankfully, Patch is there to give me a massage.

"But Vee just came back from her honeymoon. Don't you think they would want a little more alone time with each other? And she would be tired form all the jet lag she suffered on the plane."

"Angel, are you sure you're not just trying to find an excuse to postpone the news? I thought you wanted to tell them?"

"I do, but it's just that, what will their reaction be? Do you think they'll be angry with us? What if my mom changes her mind about us being together and takes the babies away?" I looked at Patch with worry. I don't know what to do and I'm panicking. I'm happy with this news and I just don't want others to spoil it for me.

"Angel, they won't be mad, they'll be ecstatic. _If _they are mad, we'll still be happy."

I let out a huge sigh. Patch was right, I would still be happy in the end whether they accepted the babies or not. I'm going to have these babies and no one is going to change my mind. "So Angel, what are we going to do today, huh?"

I glared at him. _You knew this day would come, didn't you. When I'll be all fragile and then you, pushing me to tell my mother about this and make me feel guilty if I don't go with the plan._

Patch laughed. "I have no intention of making you feel guilty, Angel. I'm just saying that you'll just feel better when you tell your mom, that's all."

Isn't that the same thing? Gosh, he can be so exasperating.

"Fine." I started, " I'll tell her tonight over dinner at Coopersmith's."

"Fine with me, Angel. Just make sure she doesn't have her phone." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Patch called my mother near the afternoon to set the time. We negotiated at 7:00 tonight. Dear God, please give me strength to stay awake. These past days have been over kill and I have been feeling beat-up and tired. Patch told me it was just the pregnancy, but somehow this pregnancy seems to be a little exaggerated. No ones this tired when you're pregnant. Right?

Anyway, I was getting dressed at the moment and I was deciding what to wear. Since Coopersmith's was wear Hank, the devil, took my mom and I years back, I remember it was very modern and classy. I need something that would look rich. A dress, but not something like what you would wear on the red carpet. I walked into my closet in the bathroom. Yes, I have my own bathroom and closet! It's practically empty, but since we've been shopping for maternity clothes, it was half way full. Back to the story.

5 minutes have passed and I still haven't found anything to wear. I checked the clock in the room. It read : 6:35 meaning we were going to be late. I felt two arms clasp me to their body and turned my head around to see my beloved's face. Patch was fully dressed all in black and a silver tie. Hair still wet from the shower and oh so finely sexy. I on the other hand was standing in my underwear and bra. Get the picture?

"You know what, Angel? You could go just like that if you want." I slapped him on the arm which earned me a spank on my behind.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Jev that was so not funny! I can't find anything to wear and I want to look good . . . stop smiling!"

"Oh Angel, I'm very sure you'll look good in anything."

"No, I don't. I've already gained a few pounds this week and I'm pretty sure that most of my normal dresses are already tight." I whined. I didn't know what else to do. I'm getting fat and Patch takes this as a stupid joke.

"Angel," he turned me around, "it's just a few pounds and you look great every single day."

"Stop that. Once the babies get bigger, I'll be bigger than Asia."

He laughed. "Nora, look at me." He tipped my head up, "you'll be fine. Nothing's going to be wrong. You'll be hot and sexy rocking that bump."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "That's not funny and this is no time for flattery."

"That's much better. You won't be ready without a smile. I'll help you choose. I've always wanted you to pose for me in all your clothes. Come on, aren't you excited?"

"I am and I am not posing for you. We don't have enough time."

"Fine," he frowned. He looked from left to right of my closet, examining every single one of my clothes. He stoped and reached out for something I couldn't see and examined it a little more closely. "Here, try this on. Red's your color."

I took the dress, fully aware that Patch was there still in the dressing room, but I didn't care. I put on the dress feeling the way it slithered on my body with cold silk. The dress was short, down to the mid-thigh, strapless, so I had to take my bra off. A fine V of roses was found in between my breasts. The end of the dress looked elegantly torn off. All the layers a different height and size. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look good. My man has style.

I found Patch's face in the mirror and saw that he had a smile of mischief. "You look sexy, Angel. Here, these shoes should look good with the dress."

I put on the black stiletto heels on with Patch's help. Leaning on him for balance and then standing up straight. The heels hurt my back and my ankles were killing me. I looked back to the mirror and looked hot, and if you look close enough, you'll see my ankles were already swollen. "You sure this isn't too much? I love the style, but my back and ankles are killing me."

Patch reached for another pair of shoes, this time shorter heels and less strain on the back and ankles. "This might help for the ache and pain."

I changed my shoes and realized pain relief. The pain was still there, but it was bearable.

"Better?" Patch raised his eyebrows as if mockingly.

"Pain relief." I said.

"Good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my handbag. You can go ahead and start the car if you want."

"I'll stay here and enjoy the view." I smirked.

"Are you smirking at me, Nora Cipriano?"

I laughed. "Yes, I am.

After I found my handbag, we both walked hand in hand to the garage. Since we've found out I was pregnant, I wasn't allowed to ride the motorbike anymore, so we took the Cadillac. I really missed being on the bike but, not as much as I missed the warmth of a heater.

* * *

We arrived at Coopersmith's at exactly 6:58. I started to feel the weight on my eyelids, but I knew this was important . . . kinda important.

We've beaten my mom here, thank God. If we were the ones late, it would be so embarrassing. Patch had reserved for a private area, so we were lead to the back with a sort of tent around the table. The tent had sheer curtains, the color of caramel, and you could see and long table placed right in the tent neatly arranged with plates, spoons, and wine glasses. And right in the middle was a placard with the name: _Cipriano._

We entered the tent and found a dining table that could seat up to eight. We didn't need the _that _much space.

Patch noticed that I was staring at the table in confusion. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. " You're pregnant, Angel. We need space for the food when you want to order the entire menu."

I hit his arm. I know I'm pregnant with twins, but I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to eat a whole table in one seating . . pretty sure.

We took our seats next to each other while the waiter took our choice of drinks. He handed the menus out and left one more for my mother. The waiter, who I think his name is John, excused himself from the tent and went to fetch our drinks.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, I got a glimpse of my mom walking towards us. I started to get worried and grabbed for Patch's hand for dear life. I squeezed and Patch turned in my direction. After looking at my expression, he looked towards where I was looking and saw the same sight.

"Angel, everything's going to be alright. Don't panic."

I know he told me not to panic, but I couldn't help it and ran towards the bathroom.


	5. Don't Panic

Okay, don't panic. Don't panic . . . Ughhhh! This is so aggravating! I've been sitting in the family restroom for about 12 minutes. Patch followed me here and has been knocking on the door asking me whether I'm alright or not.

I rolled my eyes. What do you think? Do you think if someone went to the bathroom to hide and throw up all her guts out, do you really think she's alright? Patch can be so stupid at times.

"Angel? Are you okay? Please let me in?" I threw up once more. I heard my mother's voice. Man, I think I'm going to throw up again.

"Patch, where is Nora? What did you do to her? Is she hurt?" Mother's. What are you going to do with them. When their daughter is married and when something happens to her, they always the blame the husband. Yeah, blame the boy. The boy is always wrong.

"She's fine, she's just a little nervous that's all. She hasn't seen you in ages, of course she's going to be a little nervous." Patch reassured her.

"If she is fine, why is she in the bathroom? Huh, Patch? What's your explanation of that?" I've had enough of this, I have to go outside . . . but first I need to throw up once more and brush my teeth.

I looked at myself in the mirror trying to compose myself and my appearance. I soothed my dress back down my legs, I put my heels back on, washed my face, and reapplied lip gloss. I reached for the door knob and before I could turn it, I turned back to the mirror for one more self evaluations.

I turned the door knob half way, releasing the lock on the door and was pushed back. Once I heard the lock release, my mother came barging through, flinging me against the wall. "Oh my God, honey are you alright? I didn't mean to do that, I was just so worried."

Patch was right next to me hoisting me up. I couldn't stand on my own anyway, once I was flung to the wall, my legs wouldn't respond. Patch circled his arm around me, making sure I didn't fall again and whispered in my ear. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are the babies hurt?"

I shook my head. I completely forgot about the babies, but since I didn't see blood on the floor, I knew we were alright. "Nora Grey, just because you are married does not mean that you get to ignore me when I am asking you a question! Are you alright?!"

I leaned against Patch, holding onto him with dear life. "I'm alright, Mom. Just got the wind knocked out of me." Then the most embarrassing thing happened. My stomach growled, and when I say growled, I mean the kind when lions try to get everyone's attention. "And just hungry."

"Then lets go back to the table. It seems to me, you've gained weight, right? You look absolutely fabulous, Honey. You've gained weight and look extremely healthy but, you look a little tired." She glanced at Patch who was half carrying me, half dragging me back to the table.

We entered the tent and saw that our drinks have arrived. Patch gently sat me in the seat right next to him, even adjusting the pillow behind me in the chair. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah." _Sorry._

_About what?_

_For panicking._

He smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead. _No problem, Angel. Just please be careful. I thought you were seriously hurt in there._

_Sorry._

_Stop apologizing. You're mother's been glaring at me for the past 17 minutes._

I laughed. "What's so funny?" My mother, curious as ever.

"Nothing, Mom. It's great to see you again. Although it's been a couple days, it feels like a century."

"Oh honey, I missed you, too. When we were at the wedding, you just said a brief goodbye and left. What happened?" Her eyes moved towards Patch with silent daggers. Patch reacted as if nothing was wrong and smiled back at my mother. Even though she said she got over Patch being my husband, I could still see she wasn't completely over the idea.

"Nothing happened, really. I was just really tired, so Patch and I went back to the hotel."

"Okay. So Patch, how are you doing? How's your job?"

"Great, actually. My job has been a success and my company has been booming."

"Really? What company do you work for?"

"Oh, I own my company, Blythe. I have to or Nora and the house wouldn't be here, would they?" I know Patch owned a business. He told me this after our "honeymoon." He told me that the company was all about telecommunications, manufacturing, and agriculture. He's had this company for about 14 years and it's still going strong. It's a very famous company, but Patch manages to still stay hidden all these years.

"What's the company's name?"

"Cipriano Inc."

My mother's eyes widened. "You own that company? I wouldn't have thought that. I've always heard of the company from my boss and my co-workers, but I thought nothing of it."

"So Mom, are you saying that when I got married to Patch that you didn't know my last name?"

"No! Of course I did, Honey. I just thought that it was just a name. I just thought that . . . Patch . . ."

"It's fine, Blythe. Appearances can fool you." I looked at him. Is he serious? This is so not fine. My mother has no faith in Patch.

_Jev, this is not fine. Don't lie._

_I'm not lying, Angel, I'm telling the truth. I really don't mind._

_This is utterly stupid. And don't make excuses for her. My mother is a grown woman, she should know what to say to her son-in-law's face. This is just pure disrespect._ I hated when my mother does this. It's like she's saying that Patch can't take care of me. Patch can fully take care of me. He's lived a lot longer than my mom and my mom, even though she's not a thousand years old, she should know what the right thing to say.

_Angel, forget about it. It's not like she told me to leave you. I'm still here and even though you think that was disrespectful, I still don't mind because I know I can take care of you and the twins. Please don't let this get between us._

_Fine, whatever, but if she says something really stupid after we tell her about the pregnancy, she's going to have a piece of my mind._

Patch exhaled and shook his head. My mother was looking at the both of us, implying the question _What the hell are they doing?_

Our waiter told us to wait for a couple more minutes for our food, but I hope the food comes fast. I'm dying of starvation and the table has been a very uncomfortable place after the last conversation.

After 2-3 minutes of waiting our food came, once the food was laid out in front of me, I dug in like a starved wildebeest. My mom sent me looks as if I was an animal. An animal with manner, okay? Don't get the wrong idea that I eat like a pig.

We've been eating our food for about an hour now and I'm not going to lie. I am dying to sleep. I just want to curl up in a ball, take off my shoes, and sleep. I think I'm about to pass out. _Patch?_

Patch turned toward me. _Yes, Angel?_

_We need to tell my mom now or I won't be able to give her a piece of my mind if she says something stupid._

_Sleepy, Angel?_

_I want to go to bed. _I leaned back into my chair and saw my mom look towards me.

"Nora, are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine. Just sleepy."

Patch cleared his throat and my mother's eyes was diverted to him. "We have something to tell you, Blythe. Some good news, actually."

My mother put down the fork she was holding and wiped her mouth with the napkin on her lap. "What good news? Should I be worried?"

"No, of course not, Mom. This is really good news." This is extremely exhausting. Next time we go out on a date, we are going to have it in the afternoon when I am not sleepy.

"Well, what is it?"

I searched for Patch's hand underneath the table and found it. I clasped it in my hand and he gave me reassuring squeeze. _Don't panic, Angel._

_I'm trying._

"Blythe, Nora and I are expecting." I closed my eyes. I was just too scared to see her reaction.

A long silence passed between the three of us. The air in the tent was suffocating and I felt like I wanted to throw up, but I had to keep it in. I swallowed the vile in my throat back down to my stomach. "Expecting what?"

"A baby, Blythe. Well, not exactly a baby, but twins. You're going to become a grand-mother." I opened my eyes, Patch was smiling at her, but the smile was tight. Here it comes. My mother was either going to kill Patch or going to love him for a moment.

"I'm going to be a grand-mother?" My mother's eyes were wet, but I could see a shadow of a smile. She's happy. She's happy that I'm pregnant. Yes! Thank the dear lord up above.

_Told you everything was going to be fine._

_Shut up, Patch._

I stood up and walked over to my mom. "I'm pregnant. We found out about a week ago, actually the day after we got back from England."

"You've kept this secret from me for that long?"

"Well, yeah. I wasn't really expecting a baby at the time, but Patch and I have been trying since last year. I didn't want to tell you right away because I needed time to think. We already made the baby's rooms at the house, so we've been busy, too."

Patch stood from his chair and walked toward us. He took something out of his breast pocket and handed them to my mother. I looked up close and saw that it was the photos from the ultrasound. "These are the photos from the doctor. Nora's about two and half weeks along the pregnancy. We don't know what's the sex of the babies. Nora and I will be going to another ultrasound next week on Wednesday. You are welcome to join us."

My mother took the photos and examined them closely. She burst into tears and tackled me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, guys. I can't believe I'm going to become a grand-mother. Of twins already. Thank you."

I burst into tears of joy and was released from my mother's grip. She wiped my tears on my face away. "You're going to be a mother. My little girl's going to be a mommy. I'm so happy for you. Anyway, do you know what?"

"What?"

"I need to make you a baby shower. It has been my all time dream to give you a baby shower when you grew up and now I can." My mother launched into plans in the baby shower, telling me that she has this box underneath her bed with all her ideas about the baby shower. "I only planned for only one baby at a time, but you know what? I don't care because it's going to be twins." My mother squealed and bounced up and down in her chair.

I looked up and saw Patch smiling down at the both of us. I reached my hand out for him and he took it. He pulled me up and gave me a hug. _See Angel, no need to worry . . . for now. Later in the pregnancy, you'll be worrying about the baby shower._

_Don't panic._

_Don't panic._

_Liar._ Patch laughed and my mother gave us a hug.


	6. Punishment

My mother has been calling me since this morning, in fact, she was my wake up call. I'm having second thoughts about telling her. She has been calling every 5 minutes always asking me if I wanted blue, pink, yellow, or whatever color you could think of out there. I know I told her she could plan the baby shower, but when I told her that, I was expecting to have these conversations in the final months of my pregnancy.

Last night went amazingly well. We told my mother I was pregnant, we all cried tears of joy (except Patch), and we all went home to pass out on our beds . . . well at least I did. This morning was a catastrophe. I am dried of every ounce of energy and Patch had to go to work, so I'm alone in the house. Patch told me he had a few meetings and he would be home by 1:00 in the afternoon. Right now it was only 9:00. Why didn't Patch bring me with him? Is this punishment from yesterday?

And to make it worse, my mother called Vee's mother only meaning it would be passed on to Vee. Oh, she called me, too. She was the second caller who called at the house. once I picked up the phone, she screamed my head off. I just hung up on my mother and now she has to give me the ultimate wake-up call. Jeez, sometimes I feel really bad about men for putting up with us. How do they do it?

Vee was all jumpy when she heard my voice on the phone. I was in bed, dressed with silk sheets. Yes, I still had enough energy to get it on with Patch. No judging 'cause if you had a hot husband like mine, well, no need for more explanation. I was alone in bed, but I remember Patch kissing me goodbye earlier. I was still in La-la Land when I heard this huge screaming of _Ring! Ring!_

I stretched over to Patch's side of the bed and reached for the phone. The ring was on its fourth so I had a little pause, until there was a new set of rings. Can't people give others a break?

"Oh my God, girl. Is my mother messing with me or am I going to be a godmother?"

"Vee, no one said you were going to be the godmother? and Why are you calling at this time? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"No, I should be sucking on my Gavvy-bear like there's no tomorrow, but I got to hear the news from you personally."

"Okay first, too much information. Second, . . . I am pregnant." I pulled the phone away from my ear. I think my brain has melted into goo from her screaming. "Vee! It is 6:00 in the morning over here and I am pregnant, so if you don't mind, I will be catching some more shut eye."

"No way, you are going to tell me every detail of how you found out, how you told Patch, how you told your mother, when you found out, and how far you are in the pregnancy! Tell me right now or I will book a plane tonight and be there by tomorrow morning. I got my laptop in check if you're thinking about turning me down.""

"Vee, but-"

"No buts and no whining. Just because you're pregnant does not mean that you get the right of getting out of talking about this with me."

"Uh, fine." I pulled the phone away from my head, waiting patiently for her to stop screaming and possibly waiting for myself to pass out. When I put the phone back to my ear, I could hear Gavin saying something to Vee. It sounded like, "Babe, I want some pancakes, but I'm pretty sure you can jump the bed tomorrow." Yeah, I heard that wrong.

"Gavin told me to stop moving the bed and give you some rest over there. And we can talk about this tomorrow. Uh-uh, no way. I want the details now. I have been waiting for you and Patch to wake up so I could call you. Where is Patch anyway? I was thinking I would hear from him first since he's not carrying anything inside that body of his."

"Patch's at work. He had a few meetings to go to. You can call around 6:00 tonight if you want to talk to him. Oh yeah, say 'hi' to Gavin for me."

"Why do I need to talk to him . . . wait a second, I got to thank him for knocking you up, don't I? Gavvy, Nora says 'hi.'"

"Vee!"

"Just joking, kind of joking. Anyway, so what happened? Tell me everything, I've got all night."

I started telling her about last night with my mom. She was laughing throughout the entire story and mocking me how fat I was going to be in a couple of months.

"You know what? When you get pregnant Vee, I'm going to make sure when you get pregnant, I'm going to get pictures of you and super-size it."

"Good, because that's what I'm doing to your pictures right now, babe." I sighed. What am I going to do? "How far are?"

"Two and a half weeks."

"So when you came the wedding, you were already pregnant?"

"Yup."

"But when did you find out?"

"The next morning after the wedding. Patch and I were at the hotel and Patch, who secretly packed a pregnancy test into the bag, told me to take the test. We were about to eat breakfast, but I couldn't eat because I was full on drama queen, so we went back to the bedroom and looked at the pregnancy test. It said 'positive' but pregnancy test weren't exactly reliable, so when we got home the next morning, Patch and I crashed into the bed. The next day, we went over to the doctor's appointment Patch had scheduled. We did an ultrasound and was finalized that I was pregnant."

"Yeah, your mom sent the pictures to my mom, and my mom sent the pictures to me. I'm looking at the pictures right now, but it doesn't really look right. Is the baby deformed or what? I thought it was supposed be in a shape of a circle or watermelon . . . maybe a grape?"

"Vee, it doesn't look right because I'm having twins." Again, Vee squealed and I swear I could feel the goo from my brain dripping down out of my ears.

"You're having twins! Babe, that's amazing!. Gavin, Nora's having twins! Do you think we could have triplets?" A pause. "Gavin just told me we might have trouble with that since neither I or him have an twin relatives. Said it's all in the genes. Hmph, that's not going to stop me from having multiples. If you're having twins, I should have twins, so they could all be best friends. Do you know the sex of the babies, yet?"

"Too early. Patch and I are going to the doctor's around next week for my month's check-up."

"You have to send me those pictures, too okay? And have you guys been decorating the babies rooms? . . . Where do you guys live anyway? Are you living in some underground, top-secret house that no living soul knows about?"

"I'll send the pictures, Vee." I said exasperatingly. " And we _do not _live underground. We live in a beautiful townhouse by Casco Bay. Patch bought it three years ago, and has enough room for 10 people. And yes, we have been decorating the babies rooms. We don't know the gender so we made two boy rooms and two girl rooms."

"Oh my God, I have to come over there. I must see the these fabulous rooms. If these rooms looks shitty, I am calling fashion police. Already in speed-dial. Patch isn't being cheap about this is he?"

"Why does everyone expect that from Patch. He has put everything into this. Each room cost about over $800,000. I told you Patch has lived long, meaning he has a lot of money in store because he has no one to spend it on. Now he has two things to spend his money on." I smiled. Patch has given me everything I've wanted since I've moved in with him. Sometimes he was the one who's pushing me into buying things and oh yeah, we share the same bank account so I am a many billion bucks richer. I still love him because he's him not because of the money. That's just cruel.

"Holy shit, babe. I wouldn't spend that much money on a single nursery. I would spend that money for a house, but anyway, when do I get to see this fabulous house? Can I stay over sometime when you're pregnant? We can go shopping for clothes and shoes and baby clothes and shoes." We both laughed.

"I really do miss you, Vee. You're welcome anytime, just give me a call and we'll be at the airport ready to pick you up."

"Thanks, babe. I miss you, too and would you mind if I brought Gavin with me?"

"Bring him with you. You're newlyweds, come over here and have a vacation with us. Just not too much fun."

"I love you, but not as much as I love Gavin." I heard a pucker on the end of the line.

"Hey, on the phone. Me on the other end of the phone. I don't want to hear that."

"Oh please, it's not like you're innocent. You're the one who's pregnant, if I remember right, Coach McConaughy said the only way to reproduce is by what? Come on, Nora. We aren't that old."

"Sex."

"So don't blame me for wanting to get my panties off with _my husband. _And I've also heard that sex is more enjoyable when pregnant. Is that true?"

"Vee!"

"Oh don't Vee! me. I'm curious. Come on, is it and don't lie to me, I bet you're in bed right now lying naked." I sat up. There better not be a camera in her attached to Vee computer. I blushed.

"Vee? You're starting to freak me out."

""I knew it, not even Patch could hold out on you, even when you're pregnant. I bet you're blushing bright red, too aren't you?"

"Fine, yes Patch and I had sex last night and it was really good. It's not like he's lousy in bed or anything, but since I've gotten pregnant, it has been . . . extra good."

"Ha! I'm pretty sure you wanted to use some other word, but you know, whatever. Okay, different topic. Your mother."

"What about her?" I asked in curiosity. Really, why didn't Patch bring me with him? I thought he said he wasn't mad.

"She called me and asked me if I could help her plan your baby shower. Girl, your mother is in a rush for these babies to come out. I thought the baby shower was supposed to be near the end of the pregnancy."

"I know. She was the one who called me first thing this morning. She was asking me what color would go better for the twins. If it were both boys, blue. If it was both girls, hate pink so we went for purple. And if it's a boy and a girl, we're still working on that."

"Well your mom asked me if I wanted to 'participate' in making the baby shower. I want to help, but your mother's kind of doing this behind your back so I just wanted to ask my pregnant best friend for her blessing."

"Of course you can join my mother in making the baby shower, but you have to ask me what you're going to do with the party. I don't want to show up and see a bunch of people dressed in diapers, okay?"

"No problem. I have everything under control. And babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy for you. This is a once in a lifetime I have heard you happy. Who knew it would be with Patch? But I'm really happy for you. I also happen to know that you're scared. Everything's going to be alright. Once you go into labor, I'll be holding your left hand and Patch holding your right. All three us can push those babies out."

"Thanks, Vee. You're the best and when you get pregnant, I'll dress up as a cheerleader and cheer for that baby to come out with the twins."

I heard her laugh. "I gots to go. I want to get it on and I start work next week so let me get my beauty rest."

"You couldn't give me any beauty rest?"

"No, because I had to be the one to ask you for the details, instead of you calling me and telling me the details willingly. This is your punishment."

"I was thinking that all along. Goodnight, Vee."

"Good morning, Nora. Bye."

"Bye."


	7. Together

**Thank you guys and gals for all the reviews. If you would like me to add something to the story all you guys have to do is post a review, but I have to know ahead of schedule. I check the stories everyday so please write ideas, comments, what you liked about the story. Thank you so much.**

Since Patch is gone at work, I decided to clean the house, go grocery shopping, and cook. Not that the house needs cleaning but, I need something to work on. It has just turned 10:00 and I still have 3 more hours to myself, so I decided to head for the grocery store. I bought a lot more fruits and veggies, and a few meat. Ever since we found out I was pregnant, Patch has been making fruit breakfast. The drinks are smoothies, parfaits for the main course, kiwis, apples, blueberries, and pineapple for appetizers, and strawberry ice cream for desert. I know I need meat for the baby and I, but something about meat just made me shiver. I don't want to touch it, smell it, I don't want to be in the same room as it, but I knew Patch would just scold me and force feed me to eat it.

Grocery shopping had taken most of the last 3 hours up and had one more hour to myself, so I decided to surprise Patch with food. Since I couldn't stand the smell of meat, I haven't been cooking lately and I kind of miss it.

I heard the garage door open and checked the clock. Patch came home early since it said 12:20. I turned off the stove and headed for the garage. I went downstairs and came to a black door like every other room and pushed it open. I saw Patch climbing out of the car and turned his head toward me and smiled.

"Hey, Angel." He leaned down and kissed me. "How was your day?"

"Awful. You weren't there and my mother and Vee has been calling me all day, so I decided to go grocery shopping."

Patch frowned. I have no idea why, maybe- ahh! I remember know. I forgot to call him, he told me I should call him if ever I chose to leave the house. Although the wars are all done, Patch still had a history. Many people wanted him dead. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I promise, next time when I go out, I'll tell you . . . or you could stay home with me?"

Patch let out a sigh. "I guess I can't get mad at you. This is your first day alone at the house and I guess you weren't really listening to me when I was leaving for work."

"I really I'm sorry."

"I know you are, now what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking." Patch gave me you-know-better-than-this-I've-told-you-before look. "I know I'm not supposed to cook any more, but one day couldn't hurt. I wanted to surprise you with making lunch by myself." I lowered my head. I felt ashamed like a puppy that was scolded.

I felt fingers underneath my chin that lifted my face to meet black eyes. "Angel, I am not mad, okay? I just don't want you to lose anymore weight. We even went back to the doctor this week because of this. I'm very happy that you wanted to make me lunch, but I just want you to be healthy." I lowered my head again. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I knew his was going to get mad at me, but I just felt like . . . I was just useless. "Angel, look at me." I looked up and was met by a pair of soft lips. "I am not mad."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now smile, it's already bad enough you've had a rotten day, now that I'm here, I'm very sure I can lighten up your day." I giggle and we both walked back into the kitchen. "So, what were you planning to cook?"

"Something with a little bit off meat in it."

"Well, let me help you."

Patch was the one cooking these days and whenever we eat dinner, lunch, or breakfast, Patch always hands me this nose mask. It covers my nose and looks really embarrassing, but at least I could eat without throwing up my breakfast, lunch, and dinner all together. Patch also banned me from the kitchen because of my vomiting, my vomiting wasn't really in the good zone. I've been having intense vomiting sessions with or without food. Yeah, you know all that weight I gained? It's gone. I've lost 20 pounds because of morning sickness and we had to go back to the doctor's because of it.

The doctor said that I have 'hyperemesis gravidarum,' it means "excessive vomiting during pregnancy." I've been vomiting at least 10 times a day and I can't keep my food down at all. One day, we were taking a break from arranging the baby rooms when I felt a rush of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, but when I lifted my head, Patch was staring at the contents I just thrown up. I looked back at the toilet and saw that I didn't just vomit out my breakfast, but one of my veins. I've also been feeling extreme fatigue, and I've been fainting a lot. Patch had to work at home, but had to go to work today because he couldn't have the meetings on the computer.

Anyway, the doctor told me to eat frequent small, light meals to cope with the nausea, but it still got worse, so the doctor decided to give me an IV to rest my gastrointestinal system. The doctor prescribed the IV for two days which meant a lot of bed rest and watching Patch do all the work. I haven't been feeling great lately either. I feel really useless and the doctor announced that I had high depression levels. She told us that I should talk with a psychologist, but we had to settle with anti-depressants. The psychologists told me to take one per day and reassured me that it would not affect the baby. Today was my last day to take the anti-depressants. So yeah for me!

The past days have been hell for me. I couldn't do anything and couldn't be a wife to Patch. I know he said that he doesn't mind, but I do. I want to be a wife, I want to cook and clean. Pregnant and in the kitchen, you know? But I can't do it because I'm pregnant. My weight has been an ultimate meltdown for me, apparently I'm underweight now that I am pregnant. These days I have to check my weight everyday. Last I check, I was about 96 pounds. Yeah, that bad and pregnant with twins. I should weigh more than this. So Patch changed his 'tactics' as he calls it. He feeds me high calorie food like meat (hate it), dark chocolate, and pasta. Patch also gives me stacks to eat whenever I'm hungry. He never gives me any peanuts since it could cause the babies to have an allergic reaction.

I've gained back at least 3 pounds, but my nausea seems to make me hesitate. I don't know what to do and I'm carrying two babies. This is just not healthy, Patch just told me this would be part of the pregnancy, but he never told me it would be like this. And we can't ask anyone for advice because no one would know what a fallen angel and a nephil would give birth to.

Our doctor, Dr. Greene, has been researching about fallen angels and nephilim since our first appointment. She hasn't really picked anything up yet, but told us that she would have some information on our next appointment. This is just exhausting.

"Angel, what are you doing? You okay? I've been calling your name for the past 2 minutes."

"Ah, yeah. I'm okay, just daydreaming that's all." Patch looked at me curiously. He knew I was fighting something back, but I don't want to tell him yet. I'm really thinking that this baby thing is becoming a really bad idea. I feel like I might have a miscarriage or something. I'm not ready for a miscarriage. Maybe it's not the right time.

Patch took my hand. "Nora, I want you to tell me the truth. What were you thinking about?"

I lowered my head. I couldn't say it. I can't just go say, "I'm thinking about having an abortion. We can try sometime again in the future" and smile. I let a long silence past between us.

This is what I loved and hated the most about marriage. Both people knew if something was wrong and let them talk about it, but at the same time, some things shouldn't be discussed. "Nora, I'm serious. I won't get mad at you, all you have to do is tell me."

I sunk to the floor. Patch went around the island table and sat with me on the ground. He took my head in his hands and wiped away my tears. He kissed my wet lips and my forehead. "Please, Angel. What's wrong?"

"Maybe . . . maybe we should not have these babies. We-we should abort them before . . ." I whispered. I couldn't say it any louder. I heard Patch take a sharp inhale of air. I could feel his anger. I just think that this isn't the time for a baby, let alone two and we have no idea what we were doing. These babies might not survive even if I tried to keep them. I would just . . . I wept. My sobs filled the room while Patch was far away, walking away from me. I knew he would be mad. "Angel? Hey? Look at me."

Patch shook me, but I just couldn't face him right now. I don't want to see his sad, black eyes bore into me right now. I know what I said. "I don't want to have your babies, so we should kill them right now and try again later." That's what it sounded like. "Angel, please look at me. Nora. Please." Patch's voice was laced in desperation. He took my head and lifted it. My eyes went to the side of his head. I would not look at his eyes. I knew if I looked in his eyes, I would drown in despair. "Look at me. Right in the eyes, Nora. Tell me, what do you see?" I didn't. I wouldn't. Just leave me alone. "_Nora, look at me. In the eyes."_

He was angry and he didn't need to hide it, but I had no choice. I slowly moved my eyes toward his and stared. "What do you see, Nora? Am I mad?"

I looked through his eyes and gasped. He wasn't mad, he was . . . loving. Loving me. Even though I said that to him, he didn't stop loving me. He still loves me and the babies. He still has hope. Hope. That's it. That's what keeps us moving forward. Hope. "Nora, what do you see?"

" . . . Hope." He nodded.

"I know this is hard for you. I know that this pregnancy isn't the kind that you wanted. it's not easy and it's not . . . happy, but I do know that you want this baby. These two babies. I know you do and I know it's hard. It's hard on both of us, but I still have hope that we could make this because I have you by my side. I know we can do this and if you lose hope, I'm still here. I'll carry you up any mountain to reach your goal. Just please, don't have an abortion. I know you want these babies."

A long silence passed between us. "I'm scared, Patch. I don't know what's going to happen. I am happy that we're having a baby. Let alone two, but this is just . . . this isn't something I want to encounter. I have a feeling I might lose these babies."

Patch lifted me into his lap and cradled me. "You're not going to lose these babies, Angel. I can assure you, I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. I know you are scared of losing our babies. I know you want them and in fear, you decided to just have an abortion so you wouldn't feel guilty later on if you do something wrong. Nora, we are immortal, but we make mistakes, too. Even though I have lived long, I still make mistakes. Now we can make stupid mistakes together." I giggled. I heard him smile. "This isn't going to be easy but please don't give up, Angel. If you need help, lean on me. That's why I'm here. I asked you to marry me because you give me happiness and strength. I knew if we encountered something in the world that I could not handle alone, I knew you would be there to help me up.

"I married you because I love you. We have seen each other at our lowest and highest. Now I see you having the hardest time and I will help you get through it. I told you I wouldn't fail you and I made that promised. I won't fail you because I won't let that happen. Just give this time, Nora. Everything gets better with time."

"You really think we could do this? We can get through this pregnancy without losing someone? I just don't feel right, Patch. It's like everything is crashing into me and I'm not ready. I thought this pregnancy would be just like every other, but it's not. Why?"

"Angel. This is the first time in history that a fallen angel and a nephil has successfully mated. I don't now what will happen." He lifted my shirt and placed his hand on my stomach. "But what I don know is that when we have these babies out, both of us will be happy. We'll both have everything in the world. We'll have a family and we'll spend it together forever." I laughed.

"I never knew a guy that could say 'together forever.' But thank you. I shouldn't have said what I said back there. I'm sorry."

"No need to say sorry. I'm glad you told me and we had this discussion. Don't worry, we'll get through this. I promise. It won't be easy, but I do know that I will be able to spend it with you." He smiled and looked down at my stomach. His hand was still on top, so I put mine on top of his. "We're going to meet our babies in a couples of months. I can't wait."

"Me neither." He looked up. We stared into each other's eyes and went in for a kiss.


	8. Nightmares

**The Next week**

The water slithered all over my body. The heat licked at my skin and Patch's kisses on my neck. I opened my eyes and came across a set of black eyes. "What are you thinking?" Patch whispered.

"I have no idea. I think I was sleeping, actually." I whispered groggily.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. You were about to drown."

"My hero."

"You know it."

I smiled and kicked my head back. We just came from the doctor's appointment. I gained back 13 pounds and my morning sickness has gotten better. Vomiting at least 5 times a day. Patch has stayed home with me for the entire week. He told me he has no more meetings to go to and if he needs to have a meeting, he will go back to work next month. This month he went to work once to do the meetings and the rest, he has been working on his laptop. Everything's perfect.

_Ring! Ring! _Must be my mom. My mom had been calling me every 5 minutes, but after she talked with Patch about my condition, she has been calling less frequently. I've gotten more sleep than I have ever had this entire week.

The water splashed out of the tub, I opened my eyes. Patch was stretching to get the phone on the side table of the tub. He grabbed the phone before it could go to voice mail.

"Hello?" he said is his deep voice. I moved toward him in the tub and sat in between his legs. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck while he spoke on the phone. The bathroom was bigger than our hotel room bathroom. Black floor tiles, blackish-bluish wall tiles, and a huge tub big enough to hold 5 people. Patch and I have been in the bathroom for a whole two hours now. It was about to turn five.

"Nora's right here, but I think she's sleeping right now." I reached for the phone and Patch gave it to me. "Hold on, she's awake."

"Hi, Mom." I said tiredly. Patch wrapped his arms around me and played with my hair.

"Nora, honey, how are you doing? How was the appointment?"

"It was good. I gained weight and my morning sickness has gotten better."

"Well, that's very good honey." I met my Mom in the past week. She noticed that my weight hasn't been good. She even threatened Patch that if he doesn't feed me right, she's taking me away from him. I sighed. Nothing can get past the moms. "Nora, are you listening to me?"

"Hm?"

"I want to see the baby rooms some time. Vee has been calling me for any updates, too. You should talk to her, honey. She's very worried about you."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm fine and about the baby rooms-" I lifted my head and looked at Patch. "Can my mom come over to see the baby rooms?"

"Of course, Angel. You don't need my permission, this is your house, too." I smiled at him and went back to my position where my head was in the crook of his neck.

"Mom, you can come over - when do you want to come over?"

"How about tomorrow? Hugo, my boss, gave me the rest of the week off."

"That would be nice and even better, Patch is at home with me."

"I thought he has a job."

"Mom! Don't be mean. Patch has been working at home to take care of me. He left me alone last week after we told you the news. He had to go on business meetings. He says that he will go back to work next month."

"He works at home and goes to work only for meetings? So he stays with you almost every single day?"

"Yeah," I yawned, "need anything else?"

"No, just wanted to check up on you two. I'll call tomorrow, you seem sleepy. Are you in bed?"

"I'm taking a bath."

"Well . . . that's good. Where's Patch?"

"Taking a bath."

"In separate baths, right?"

"Mom, he's my husband. I climbed in with him. Never mind, I have to go. I want to sleep."

"Alright, goodnight Nora."

"Goodnight, Mom." I handed the phone to Patch which he put it back on the receiver.

"What was that all about?"

"My mom wants to come over tomorrow to check out the baby rooms."

"I know that much, but what about the part of 'the bath'?"

"Oh, don't mind that." He snickered.

"She is going to glare at me tomorrow once she steps foot inside the house." He rubbed his eyes. "I'll tell you this, once she has a chance of getting me alone, she is going to gut me."

I laughed. "That won't happen."

He smiled. "You're right. Do you want to get out? You look like you want to sleep."

"I want to sleep, right here." I cuddled closer to where I wanted to sleep. "In your arms."

"Come on." He lifted the both of us out of the bath, splashing more water on the floor and me in his arms, screaming from surprise. He stepped out of the bath tub and placed his feet on the mat. He put me down and grabbed my arm to help me balance. He took one of the towels on the rack right next to the tub and wiped me down, trailing kisses wherever he went.

"Keep on doing that, we won't make it to the bed."

I felt him smile against my skin and kept continuing his journey up and down my body. Once he finished drying my hair, he sat me down on one of the sofas in the bathroom. He put a towel over me and retreated back to the tub. I heard him unplug the tub and grab a towel for himself and dried himself down. He came back to my side before I was taken away to the clouds.

* * *

It was dawn when I had woken up. The moon was full and I saw something move in the distance. Probably a wolf or some other kind of animal. I looked back at myself and I was once covered in silk, Patch was no where to be found. He wasn't beside me, but I could feel his warmth on the bed. He was here just a few minutes ago.

I grabbed my duvet and slipped off the bed. I checked Patch's office first, but no one was there so I went downstairs. Maybe he was hungry, we didn't eat dinner, anyway. I went down each step in silence, I don't know why I did it, but I just wanted to give Patch a little fright. I was at the bottom of the staircase and still no sign of Patch. I was starting to get worried. I yelled, "Patch! Where are you?"

No answer, so I tried again. "Patch!" I looked in the kitchen and the cinema room. Still nothing, so I headed for the living room. I turned the corner and saw two shadows, both male. I heard a man's muffled tone, but it wasn't Patch's. Then I heard a loud stumble on the floor and heard a groan. Patch. He's hurt. I grabbed my duvet and ran into the living room and when I was about to shout stop, a blue glowing dagger entered Patch's chest. "Patch!"

* * *

"Angel! Wake up! Are you okay?" Someone was shaking me. It wouldn't stop, I opened my eyes and saw Patch staring down at me with desperation. I reached my arms out and hugged him close to me.

"Angel, what's wrong?" He lifted me into his lap and rocked me back and forth. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded, my tears were all over my face and I couldn't stop. I was so relived that Patch was alive, but the nightmare was so real. "Tell me, what happened?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. The dream, he-he died, but he's alive. He's really alive. "You'll feel better once you tell me, Nora. Please, tell me what happened."

"You-you died. I-I could-couldn't save you." I sobbed even more. Saying aloud was worst then the dream itself, it made the dream sink in even more than I wanted it to.

Patch hugged me tighter. "Angel, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I didn't die, it was just a dream, nothing more. It was just a dream. Just a dream."

"B-but it was s-so real."

"It's not, okay. See, I'm here, I'm alive and breathing, nothing's wrong." He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his face. "See, I'm still here."

I looked up and cradled his head in my hands. I moved my eyes from left to right and my hands skimmed every inch of his face. He really was okay. Nothing broken or lost. He's right, it was just a dream. A dream, that's all.

"You're okay."

"Yes, I am okay."

I pulled him toward me and hugged him with all my might making sure that he wouldn't turn into dust. That was the one night, I cried in Patch's arms and slept.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I felt warm, too warm. I forced my eyes to open and encountered a rock solid chest before me. Patch. I don't know what time it was, but I knew that Patch was blocking the sun from my face. It looked around 9:00 in the morning. He must be really tired if - oh, last night, I woke him up. I guess he was worried about me and stayed up until he knew for sure that I was okay. Poor Patch, he didn't get enough sleep last night.

I felt him move and I stiffened. Please don't wake up, you need more rest. "Good morning, Angel. You okay?" Crap.

"I'm fine, how about you? Did you get some sleep last night?"

"I did. Nora . . . what happened last night? You scared me. I thought I'd something happened to you."

I put my head down away from his view. "I just had a really bad nightmare, that's all."

"No doubt about that. You were crying, I thought I hurt you."

I looked up at him and climbed up to be level with his face. "Please don't think that. It was that the dream was too real. I thought . . . I had lost you."

"Angel," he squeezed me, "I'm not going any where." I hugged him back. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Fuck, I forgot about my mom. We were supposed to meet today.

Patch reached over to the nightstand and answered the phone. "Hello? . . . Good morning, Blythe. How are you? . . . We'll be right there . . . Rough night, sorry . . . Bye."

"Are we late?"

"No, your mom was just asking what time we wanted to pick her up. Do you want to stay in bed while I get your mom?" I shook my head, I wanted to be wherever Patch would be. He might just one day disappear. "Alright, let's get dressed and pick up your mother. She's already ready. She's really excited." He smiled and kissed the top of my forehead. He climbed out of bed and reached for my hand, I took it and he lifted me out of bed. Just like in the dream, I only had the sheets as my clothing.

I went for the bathroom and brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and went to the little girl's room. I had no time for a quick shower, so I guess I would just have to take a shower later. I went into my closet and since we were just seeing my mom, I didn't really need to get dressed up. I stole one of Patch's shirts and I wore one of my elastic shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked fine. I haven't grown a bump yet, but my stomach was hard. Filled with two babies. I grabbed a pair of socks and walked downstairs. I got out my converse, put on my socks, and tied the shoes on.

I heard Patch come down the stairs. I turned my head and saw that he wore a black shirt, black pants, black socks, and now was reaching for his black combat boots. He looked at me up and down and smiled. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks, I stole it." He laughed.

"Go get a snack bar in the pantry, bring it with us while we drive. We're going to eat out for breakfast. I already brought your face mask."

I went to the pantry as he told me to and chose for the Quaker chocolate chip bar. I took the box and walked back into the living room. Patch was leaning on the back of the sofa and looked up at me. "Ready?"

"Ready."

He walked toward me and took my hand in his. He lead me down to the garage with the keys and opened the door to the Mercedes Benz. I climbed in with Patch's help, making sure I didn't fall and headed for the driver's side. He got in by himself and started the car. He backed out of the garage and we were on our way to my mother's.

* * *

We drove for about 20 minutes before we arrived at my mother's. There was a car in the front and looked like a Bentley. When did my mother get a car? I looked at Patch and he had the same expression. "When did your mother get a car?"

"I don't know, but I get a feeling it isn't hers." Patch climbed out of the car and headed to my side and lifted me out of the car. "Favorite part about driving a car with you," I said. Patch laughed. He locked the car and grabbed my hand. He lead me to the front door and before we could knock, Vee opened the door and hugged us both.

"Hey, love birds. Didn't expect me to come by, didn't you?" I stared at her. I thought she had work . . . wait a second, is this why my mother was asking weird questions yesterday? Is that why she mentioned Vee?

"Vee, why are you here? I thought you had work." Patch stayed silent, I guess he wasn't expecting her so soon.

"Well thanks for the lovely welcome home. Hey, Patch. You seem shocked?"

"Well, this is a shock for both of us. I knew you would visit, but I never knew it would be this soon." I nodded in agreement then my mother came out of the house.

"Nora, you're here. I wanted to tell you Vee came back last night, but you just sounded so tired." She came toward me with arms wide open. I hugged her back.

"And busy, too." said Vee. I scowled at her. Patch smiled and pulled me close.

"Spying on us, I see." Patch said with a hint of amusement playing on his lips.

Vee placed a hand on top of her heart, fainting innocence. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because," I started, "you are always the one asking me whether I was getting it on with him." Patch laughed and I nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow." He took his free hand and rubbed his ribs.

"She's got some nasty mood swings," said my mother.

"You have no idea."

"Patch!" I slapped his arm, hard.

"See! Vicious." He pointed at me and laughed. Everyone was laughing and I couldn't help myself. I laughed, too.

Once everything died down, we heard another set of footsteps come towards the door. Vee and my mom turned around to find Gavin approaching us.

"Gavin, look! Nora and Patch are here. We get to see their house and everything." She turned towards me. "Nora, Gavin works for his father and so do I, so he gave us time off to come and visit you guys. He said that he knew Patch, he said let in a good word for him."

"Baby, don't say that. When my father asks us to let in a good word, it means not to tell the person what we are told to do." Gavin spoke in his British accent. Dear lord, I love it.

Gavin held out his hand for Patch and I to shake. Patch went first and I went last. "I remember you guys at the wedding. Did you have fun?"

"Of course. It was absolutely spectacular," commented Patch.

"Just like Vee." I added.

"Hey, don't be mean. Anyway, when are we going to see this fabulous house of yours?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Come on, lets go. We don't want Nora and Patch to wait all day," pushed my mother.

"Well, do you want to take our car or do you want to ride separate?" Patch asked motioning to the Bentley.

"I wouldn't mind riding with you, but - Vee, what do you want?" Gavin answered.

"I want to ride in the Bentley." Vee turned towards me, "It is so much fun. It can talk and it has such a cute voice. If you don't mind us bringing an extra car."

" We won't mind, we have a lot of space in the garage and the cars I've ordered haven't arrived yet, so you can bring your car." Patch interjected.

"Thanks." Vee cheered.

"Alright, lets get into the cars. Make sure you have your seatbelts on." My mother went inside to get the keys and locked the front door. "Patch, Nora, if you don't mind, can I ride with you guys?"

"We've got a lot of leg room." Patch invited. "Oh by the way, have you guys eaten breakfast yet?"

"Not yet." answered Gavin.

"I was planning on going out for breakfast. Nora and I haven't eaten breakfast yet either."

"Nora! You are pregnant, why haven't you eaten yet? You are not the only one any more and most of all, those are my grandchildren you are carrying!" My mother shouted at me.

"We didn't have enough time. You woke us up with your call to the house. We didn't want to keep you waiting."

My mother sighed. "Let's go get something to eat first and head over there, okay?"

Vee squealed. "Breakfast, finally. I'm starving."

All of us went in the cars. Patch backed out of the driveway first and waited for Gavin to come out.


	9. Pain

Breakfast wasn't too bad. We all ended up eating at Enzo's since Vee started to whine about how hungry she was. I had to admit I was also hungry, I swear I was leaping for joy when we parked in front of Enzo's. Vee and I were so happy to be back there again. We used to come here almost every morning for our breakfast when we were in high school, now we are grown adults and both married. Time goes by fast.

My mother was another story. She was dragging herself into Enzo's, but I had to give her credit for at least trying. She didn't particularly avoided Patch, but it was obvious that she didn't want to be near him, either.

Patch and Gavin were getting along just fine. I'm guessing since Patch didn't really have a close male friend, he didn't sway away from Gavin. Gavin was pretty impressed with Patch himself and both men raged on about cars, business, planes, and some other boy stuff that sounded boring.

Vee and I started talking animatedly about the past 3 years, our hilarious moments in high school, and about our daily moments now. Vee then asked me about the babies and what I wished for.

"So, I heard that you had an appointment yesterday, how was it?"

"Nothing too bad showed up. My depression levels have lowered, my vomiting has gotten better, and I've gained back almost all the weight I lost."

"I heard about that from your mom last night. She was really worried about your health here, babe. This pregnancy is starting to take it's toll on you hard. When I saw you this morning, I noticed you've lost a lot of weight, it looked like you weren't eating." She stopped talking and looked towards Patch.

I nudged her so hard that her drink almost spilled. "Patch has given his all to take care of me. I already have to deal with my mom mocking him about his job because she doesn't believe him, don't you dare follow her in her footsteps. Patch has done more than I have ever could." I whispered vehemently.

I shut my mouth and leaned back. I didn't want to fight with Vee, but when people you care about start pounding on your husband for not being good enough for you, you kind of get tired of it. Vee just stared at me with large, wide eyes. I don't care anymore, it has to stop.

After Vee and I ended that discussion, we didn't talk at all at the table. I suddenly lost interest in my food and started to play with it. "Nora, why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" I completely forgot my mother was there and turned toward her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just lost my appetite."

"That's not good at all. You need to eat Nora, or you and the babies will both suffer."

Patch turned our way, overhearing our discussion, so did Gavin. Patch lowered his lips down to my ear, "Angel, what's wrong? I knew you were hungry in the car, but why aren't you eating? Did something happen between you and Vee?"

I shook my head. "Is everyone finished? I want to show you guys the baby rooms." I put on my best happy face, but I knew Patch would look right through it. I couldn't fool Patch, he knew me too well and living with the same person for three years can make you see through them that much better.

My mother looked me. "Are you sure you're not hungry anymore? We won't mind waiting at little more. We understand if you're hungry and all, you know that, right? You are carrying two babies."

"Yeah, I'm sure. So do you guys want to head to our place to see the rooms or do you want to sight see?" I avoided Vee's gaze, Gavin was looking quite interested with the latter, and Patch looked exactly like my mother. Plainly and visibly annoyed.

"Let's head to your place, Gavin and I can work from our laptops. Besides, we're staying here for at least 6 months, plenty of time for sight seeing." Vee smiled, but I still didn't want to make eye contact. Patch sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked panicked. I've become very attached to Patch since I've gotten pregnant. We both noticed this, but we didn't know why.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Sit down and relax." and he walking away without another word.

I sat back in my chair, wondering what to do. Should I start a conversation? But I didn't want to talk to Vee. Maybe Gavin would like to talk? Highly doubt it, Gavin was married to Vee, I wouldn't be surprised if he included Vee in our conversation. And I certainly didn't want to take to my mom. She's just too overbearing and she crowed me too much. I just noticed . . . I am surrounded by people I used to be close to.

I remained quiet. I didn't know what to say and I feel drained whenever Patch is gone. Like there was no air to breath from. Nothing but my dead body.

"So," my mother started, "what kind of sex do you want the babies to be? Wouldn't it be nice if it was a boy and a girl? One of each!" my mother squealed. "Have you picked out names yet?"

"Um, well Patch and I just want the babies to be happy and healthy. We've also thought about having a boy and a girl, but we haven't picked out names for the babies. We're still working on that part."

Someone cleared their throat and all of us turned toward the direction. Patch was standing right behind me with his hand on the back of my chair. "Shall we go? I've already paid at the cashier."

"You really didn't have to do that, Patch," Gavin said, " We could of shared half of the bill."

Patch laughed. "It's fine, really. No need to feel guilty."

"Too late."

I stood from my chair while hearing my mother's and Vee's chairs scrape the floor. I didn't know why I was acting this way. I just felt like I was crowded and I didn't want to be around anybody, but Patch. What's happening to me?

I took Patch's hand and the five of us walked back to the cars, still not talking. Once we arrived at the parking spaces, my mother walked toward the Bentley.

"Vee, Gavin," she looked at each of them while speaking out their names, 'do you mind if I ride with you guys? I want to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll ride with you in the backseat." Vee requested.

My mother turned to Patch and I. "Nora, I just want to talk to Vee, nothing you need to worry about. Is it alright if I ride with Gavin and Vee?"

"Yeah, no problem." Patch walked me to the passengers side and opened the door. I got in but before I could close the door, Patch gave me the look, the look that said we-are-going-to-talk-about-what-happened-and-I'm-not-taking-any-excuses. He shut the door on me.

Patch climbed in right next to me and backed out of the parking space. Once Gavin got out his parking space, we headed for the intersection.

"What the hell happened? You were fine when I started to talk with Gavin and suddenly you stopped eating. Nora, your mother is right, it's not just you anymore. You have them," He pointed at my stomach with his eyes, "to take care of. All I can do is hold your hair back and hold your hand. You're making me feel helpless here."

I winced at his tone. I've gotten in trouble with Patch a lot of times, but this is the only time where I'm not going to get off the hook. He's angry.

"Vee started it," great, just great. Now I sound like a 1st grader. "She started acting like my mother, it didn't feel right being there with them."

"You're not being exactly precise. What were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about the babies."

"Then?"

"Then she started to bad-mouth you, that's what happened! Can we not have this discussion anymore? I don't want to talk about it."

"Angel," he took my hand and diverted his attention to the road to me, and back again, "I don't care what they say about me because I have a beautiful wife and two babies on the way that are mine. I don't give a shit about what they say because I am happy." He kissed each of my knuckles. "Very happy."

I smiled, but it didn't last long. I felt this sharp pain in my stomach, but I couldn't make Patch worry, so I smiled my best. "What's wrong?" Patch turned my way.

""Nothing," I said trying to take in some air.

"I know it's not nothing, Angel, what is wrong? Tell me or I will stop this car."

"Even if I say it, you'll still pull over."

"Well, I guess you don't have a god damn option. Tell me!"

I took in a sharp intake of air, "I . . . my stomach." I gasped.

"Your stomach? Does it hurt?" I nodded and Patch pulled over. Once we were on the side of the road and the brakes were pulled, Patch unhooked his seatbelt and reached over the console. "Where does it hurt?" I ran my hand on top of my womb. The babies felt like they were tearing me apart inside.

Patch took his hand and place it on top of my womb. His eyes widened, "Angel, these babies can kick."

"I know, but that's not the problem. They're not supposed to have legs yet." I stretched out in my seat. I couldn't do anything, it hurt too much and I was losing air fast.

"Angel-" I heard my door open and was hit with Maine air.

"What happened? Nora, what's wrong?" my mother panicked.

"She said her womb hurts. The babies are kicking really hard, so if you don't mind if we take a detour to the hospital, do you?"

"Not at all. Where's the hospital? Is it close?" Gavin was panicking as well. I didn't know about Vee, but I could feel her terrified eyes on me.

"Get back in the car and follow close. I'm not going to go slow for you, this time."

"No worries, I can keep up."

My door closed, but the pain didn't stop. I grabbed the side of my door to hold something, but found none. I gasped, the world around me narrowed into a disappearing world. "Angel, stay with me. Angel?" He looked at me sideways while he sped through traffic, "Nora, stay awake." He noticed my eyes closing and shook me. "Nora!" and everything went black.


	10. Grey

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy New Year! Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for the reviews, followers, and your encouragement. I really do appreciate all your effort. Oh, BTW, do you guys remember someone who used to call Nora 'Grey'? Maybe 'Gumdrop'? I know you can remember. Think real hard.**

* * *

Pain. That was all I could think about. My stomach, my babies. What happened? I tried opening my eyes but they refused to open . . . I tried again, but sharp pain sent me back to the shadows. _Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeep-!_

* * *

"Mr. Cipriano, your wife is in critical condition. The babies are fine but, the babies are causing sever damage to the mother, your wife." The cloud that separated me from reality was swept away from my view. The doctor was male, I was sure of. What I didn't know, who was he?

"Why is this happening? She was fine this morning despite her nightmare attack." Patch. He's here!

"The babies she's caring for is half angel and half nephilim. Although she is also nephilim, her body is not strong enough to withhold the children's powers. They are fast growing fetuses and your wife is just taking the toll."

"How long will the pregnancy last? What are you suggesting, doctor?"

"Even though the babies are fast growing, it will take at least 11 months for the babies to form completely. And removing the babies are out of the question, so all we can do is hope for the best."

"Will this ever occur again?" Patch's voice was filled with desperation, the sharp intakes of his breath gave him away of his panic.

"Possibly. All you have to do is to avoid stressful discussions and fights, this is all I could think of, Mr. Cipriano. This is all we can do."

I heard a loud thud and a huge sigh. "And the babies?"

"Will be fine, but throughout the entire pregnancy, the babies are more likely to survive than the mother.

I felt my consciousness slipping from me. _No! I need to know! _I fought against it, but the fog consumed me by darkness.

* * *

I have a sudden urge to pee. I really need to pee. I opened my eyes and was greeted my dim lights. Everything was dark, but I could see a monitor to my left and an IV to my right. I was in a large bed and I could only figure that I was in the hospital suite. I couldn't see anything else, I started to panic.

I pushed myself on my elbows while my heartbeat developed a new rhythm. I was about to push off and come to a sit up position, but out of nowhere, a hand came out and pushed me back down.

"Hey there now, you lay back down or I'll get the nurses and strap you down." Patch. How I missed him.

"Patch, where are we?" My voice. My voice sounded like I was part frog. How long have I been out?

"We're at the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" Patch remained silent. It couldn't have been that bad. Could it? "Tell me, what happened?"

He took a deep breath, but his voice still shook, "I almost lost you. You're . . ." he exhaled and spoke with such sadness, " I thought I lost you. Your heart stopped. Angel, I have never felt so empty, so alone in my entire life. I thought I failed you." Tears came pooling down his face, despite the low lights, nothing could hide my love's tears.

I reached out and wiped away his tears and couldn't help my own pour out. The darkness suffocated me from Patch, preventing me from returning to him. It took me away from them. My Patch. My babies. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Path held onto my hand for dear life, making sure I wasn't going anywhere. No need, I'll fight until every last of my limbs were ripped off my body until someone could rip me away from Patch.

"No Angel, you don't need to be sorry. I should be the one who should be sorry."

"I left you. I can never forgive myself for abandoning you. Ever."

"But it's not your fault, Angel. The babies . . . they were just too hard for you to handle. They're sucking up your immortality, you're going to become human when you give birth. I don' think you'll survive. This is all my fault. All mine. I'm so sorry, Angel. Please forgive me."

I was shocked, my babies were . . . killing me from within, they weren't kicking. They were killing me. But . . . I still love them with all my heart, because they're both a part from Patch. I could never hate them. "Please stop crying. You're breaking my heart this time."

I wiped his tears, but he reached for my hand and kissed each of my fingers. He rose from his seat in the shadows and kissed each of my tears away. "Do you forgive me? I can completely understand if you don't wa-" I cut him off by putting my fingers to his lips.

"I will forgive you if you stop crying. I won't forgive you if you don't stop and this is not your fault. I am keeping these babies and I promised that I will come out of this alive. Because you said I would always have you, that we can get through anything when we're together. You promised."

He sat back down and lifted his eyes to mine, "I did, didn't I?" Immediately, he stopped crying. "You sure you want to keep the babies?"

I smiled. "Of course, I'm sure. These babies are a part of the both of us. I can never kill two of you. Never. And help me up so I can go to the bathroom. My bladder is about to burst."

He shook his head, but I could see through the dim lights that he was smiling. "I'll call a nurse. You aren't supposed to be up yet, you're supposed to be asleep still." He reached for a button on top of my bed post and lit up.

"How long was I out?"

"About 4 days. You were under a lot of stress, the doctors said that it piqued when your mother and Vee came."

Shit, I forgot all about my mom and Vee. They're going to kill me later. "What day is it?"

"It's Monday." We both turned towards the door where a nurse appeared. "Good morning, or should I say 'Good evening' Mrs. Cipriano. You gave us quite a fright when you arrived. Your heart stopped beating five times, but you still held out. My name is Nurse Sarah and I'll be your nurse for the rest of your stay. How are you feeling?" The nursed stopped by one of the walls and adjusted the intensity of the lights. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"I need to go pee. Really bad." I whined. Patch beside me smiled and so did the nurse.

"Well, I'll help you with that in just a minute if you don't want to you the catheter." _What? Ewwww! _

"I'll use the toilet since I'm awake, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Now let me get you checked and then we could head over to the bathroom." Nurse Sarah was probably in her late twenties. Her wedding ring caught the light and blinded me. Her hair was the color of strawberry blond just like Marcie and she had a motherly attitude about her and her body. I'm guessing that she's already a mother.

"Alright, all finished, now let me help you get your catheter off and we'll head for the bathroom." She smiled at me. "Mr. Cipriano, would you mind holding your wife while I take it off of her?"

"No, not at all." Patch reached for me and I gladly invited him in. I leaned on him while I heard the sound of Velcro being ripped from each of the sides of the catheter. Nurse Sarah pulled it down my legs and instructed Patch to lift me out of it. My body didn't hurt as much, but was still was sore from the pain.

I winced and Patch put me down immediately. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm just sore."

"You'll be sore for a few more weeks and you'll be instructed to have lots of bed rest throughout this pregnancy, Mrs. Cipriano. You'll be needing your husbands help."

"But I'm just sore, not dying. Pregnant, not dying. See the difference?" I whined once again. I didn't want to lean of Patch for everything. He was already doing all the work and now he's doing all of my work, too.

Patch answered. "There's no difference, Angel. If you don't rest, you and the babies will suffer." Nurse Sarah nodded in agreement. This is unfair. I pouted and was lead by the nurse to the bathroom with Patch right behind me.

Once we were in the bathroom, I dismissed the both of them out while I did my business. Although one was a nurse and one was my husband, it was too intimate to be. Once I was finished and washed my hands, I called for them both in and this time, Patch carried me back to the bed.

In full light the suite was extravagant. There was a small waiting room with a large flat screen TV with leather, black chairs and a round coffee table in the middle. Farther away was a view of Maine and a kitchen with marble counters with a sink and refrigerator. I was carried past the living room and arrived at the bed. The bed was bigger than I would have thought. It was a queen, big enough for three and was quilted by a thick, silk blanket. Chairs surrounded the bed, but still gave enough room for doctors and nurses to crowd around the bed.

Patch laid me down on the bed and tucked me inside the blanket. He adjusted the bed where I was in a sit-up position. "Anything else, Mrs. Cipriano?"

"Can I have food? I'm hungry."

"I'll go call the doctor for his permission on the food. Can you wait for a couple minutes?"

"Yeah, go ahead. It's not like I have somewhere to go." We smiled at each other, the nurse turned away and sought herself out.

"Hungry, huh? I shouldn't be surprised since you haven't eaten in days."

"I want to eat. Something hot."

Patch opened his arms wide and motioned towards himself. "So me, then?"

"I said 'I want.' I don't want you."

Patch place his hand over his heart. "Ouch, Angel. You know where it hurts the most."

"You know it." I winked at him.

"What do you wan to eat?" he smiled.

"Uhhh . . . soup. Chowder . . . yeah, chowder!"

Patch's smile grew. He took out his phone and called someone. "Hey Vee, Nora wants some chowder. Do you mind getting some for her?" I listened in closely and heard a squeal on the other end. Patch whipped his head away from the phone. After Vee stopped Patch said, "Alright, we'll see you here." And he shut the phone.

"Vee? You called Vee? Why Vee?"

"Because Vee has been calling me every single hour to check up on you, your mother is worse. The calling needs to stop and what better way to have the calling stop is to have Vee and your mother to tag along over here."

"I don't want to see them. This is embarrassing. I told them I was fine and now I'm here in the hospital where my heart stopped five times. I don't want to see them," I said again. I don't exactly know why I didn't want to see them, but my excuse sounded good enough.

Patch looked at me straight in the eye. He was trying to understand my motivation, that was all I could figure. Ideas were shooting across his eyes like shooting stars, but in the end he came up with nothing.

The door opened yet again, this time it wasn't a girl but a man. He was almost as tall as Patch, 6'6 at the least. He came towards us with a smile, I smiled back. I didn't know this man, but something about him made me want to smile.

He held out his hand for me to shake and held out his hand to Patch. We shook hands and was then his attention was diverted to me. "Hello, Mrs. Cipriano. It's good to see you awake and well. My name is Dr. Williams, how are you?"

"Sore, my stomach doesn't hurt as much, and . . . oh yeah, I'm hungry."

"Yes, you'll be sore for a few more weeks and we'll have to check you and the babies again before you leave. And if you want to eat, I suggest something that isn't too big to swallow. If it is, chew it well into little pieces and if possible, you can eat soup. Anything that could just slip down your throat would be fine."

"So like clam chowder, right?" Patch interjected.

"That would be fine, heavy meals and slippery. If your morning sickness gets worse by the heavy meals, come right back to the hospital. If you feel sick or something just doesn't feel right, I still suggest coming back to the hospital as well."

"How long will I be here?"

"Until we're satisfied that you are ready to walk on your own and that the babies don't do anything harmful to you."

"Which would be-?"

"In a couple of days. 4-6 more days staying here."

I sighed. I really wanted to go home and take a long, hot bath with Patch. "Alright."

The doctor smiled. "I know you want to go home, but we just have to make sure the babies don't do anything harmful to your health, that's all."

I nodded. The doctor bid us goodbye but before he could reach the door, Vee came bursting through with a huge bag from Coopersimth's with my mom following her steadily behind.

Vee dropped the bag on the nearest table and flung herself on me. Patch and the doctor reached up and grabbed her, dragging her back to her feet. "Hey, that is my best friend who almost died five time, I deserve to strangle her!"

"Nora will be on a tight schedule that will be filled with bed rest and eating. She just can't find the time. Sorry." I never knew a doctor could be so sarcastic and serious at the same time.

My mother came in and before Vee said something stupid, covered Vee's mouth. "Sorry, she has been worrying about Nora for quite a long time, so pardon her for being stupid enough to jump on Nora."

Vee mumbled behind my mother's mouth. "Sumpid?"

"Yes, stupid." agreed Patch.

Vee crossed her arms together like a child. My mother's hand remained on Vee's mouth after the doctor left the room.

"What did I tell you?" scolded my mother. "Nora is still in critical condition and I told you not to do anything stupid."

"I didn't do anything stupid."

"Fling yourself towards Nora while you knowing her condition, isn't stupid?" Patch asked Vee with poison in his tone. It shut Vee's mouth right up. My lucky charm. "Sit down and try not to be so loud. She just woke up." My mother looked quite shocked . . . and impressed. Patch stood up and grabbed the bag filled with food. He wheeled over my 'dinner table' to be and set the bag on top. He took out the contents of the bag and it smelt delicious. Heaven.

Patch took the brown bag and vanished from my view. "Patch! Wait!" I started to get out of bed and my mother and Vee started to pull me down, but then I saw Patch.

"Stay there, I'm only getting a bowl and putting this," he waved the crumpled bag, "in the trash."

I laid back down and turned my head to my left. My mother and Vee were watching me. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just . . ." Then it's not nothing, "you were fine when we were at breakfast but then you just . . . in the car, what happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up, I've been getting all my information from Patch."

Patch walked in with a bowl, eating utensils, and a glass of water. My mother rose from her chair and took the bowl and utensils from Patch. She put it down on my try and sat back down. Patch, on the other hand, placed the glass on my tray, opened my soup ((swear I could have swooned) from the smell), and pushed the tray closer to me.

I started to eat, but everyone was still quiet. It was kind of . . . awkward. "What? What's wrong with you guys? You didn't just come here to see me eat, did you?"

I looked at my mother and Vee, they still looked like they were a dear staring at headlights. "What happened when we were gone? Patch was the only one with you. They said no one else but the husband could enter."

I looked at Patch. "Is that true? What did happen when I was passed out?"

"Well," Patch exhaled, "the doctors had to do some x-rays on you to find out what was wrong. The babies weren't kicking, but the babies are fast growing. Nora didn't eat much so the babies had only one way to tell you and that was . . . pulling at your immortality." My mother and Vee already knew this. I talked with Vee about this when it was near Cheshvan when I was the leader of Hank's army, my biological father, which I still hate to this day. I came out with my mother after a few months after living with Patch. My mother didn't say anything, but something about the way she acted told me that she didn't want to believe that I wasn't human. Her expression changed from bad to worse when I told her about Patch. He was an archangel before but he fell because he was sick of his life as an archangel.

Oh yeah, I found the note Patch left me with Vee while we were cleaning her room when she was moving to England. The discussion we had will never be spoken ever again.

"After the doctors were able to find out what was happening, the doctors had no choice but to go in and calm the babies themselves. While they were in the process of calming the babies down, one of the babies pulled at your immortality hard enough that the baby broke 3 of your veins leading to the heart which lead to your heart stopping 5 times."

Man, I never knew I had such a tough time. I never thought that this pregnancy would be this hard. I lifted up my gown and saw two openings leading to my womb and heart "But the good thing is that my Angel's alright and alive." He stroked my hair and held my hand. His other hand gently pulled down my garment.

My mother and Vee were are quiet as ever. I wanted to scream at them, but I was just too tired to even try. "Patch, why am I tired?"

I finished my bowl of chowder and my glass was empty. I just wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to be alone with Patch. Just him and that's all I'll ever need. Patch stood and wheeled the tray to the side. He lowered the bed, but I stopped him. "I don't want to go to sleep yet. I want to talk to you."

"There's plenty of time to talk later. Right now, you need to rest."

"Can you rest beside me, please. I want to sleep right next to you tonight. I feel safer."

Patch looked down at me, hesitating. "I will after I show your mother and Vee out, okay? I'll be right next to you Angel when you wake up. Promise."

I smiled and turned my head to Vee and my mother. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." My mother leaned down to kiss my head and walked to the door. Vee sat there, staring. I wonder what's wrong with her. Did something else happen while I was gone. _Oh!_ "Where's Gavin?"

"He's at your house working," she smiled. Maybe nothing is wrong. "Love what you've done with the baby rooms . . . Goodnight, Grey."

And that's all that it took, she knew something but I didn't know exactly what, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Scott. _Hey Grey. No time, no see._

* * *

**I miss Scott and I DID NOT want him to die. Scott's back.**


	11. You're not Dead?

_Hey Grey. No time, no see._

My mother and Vee were already out the door when I heard Scott's voice. I started to get back up again in a sitting position.

"Nora! Don't move too much, it cause you harm. If you want to sit, tell me first!" But I heard nothing. I was looking around the room in search of Scott. _You won't be able to see me yet, Grey. I've missed you._

I didn't know what to do so I sent a mind message of my own. _Scott? Is that really you?_

_The one and only._

Patch had already adjusted my bed yet again where I could sit up and relax. "Angel, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "Scott," I whispered.

"What? . . . Scott? He's dead, Angel."

"No he's not, I can hear him. He's watching over us somewhere. He's here." Patch looked at me incredulously, trying to understand if the drugs or my hormones were talking.

Patch looked around the room too, fully expecting to see nothing. We both saw nothing until the door to the room creaked open, in came a boy who was tall and well built. A familiar silver hoop shined in the light in his right earlobe, and his pants were way too low. But, the one thing that caught my eye was that his hair was blond. Dirty blond. Exactly like Scott Parnell.

Patch strode towards Scott with predatory grace, even if they seemed to have a truce with each other a couple years back, they seemed a little too . . . stranger-ey to each other.

Patch stood in front of Scott and both stared at each other, waiting for one of them to talk. Patch was the one who started the discussion.

"I thought you were dead."

"Patch! Don't say that, the next thing you know he's actually dead." I started to get out of the bed, but Patch and Scott were on opposite side of the bed trying to put me back.

"Grey, I'm not going anywhere. Just stay put in that bed." Scott said reassuringly. I stopped my hassle in getting out of bed. Scott leaned down and hugged me, but made sure not to squeeze too tight.

"I heard about your little situation. Congratulations on starting a new family!"

"What happened to you?" Patch and I said in sync. "And why aren't you dead?" added Patch. I nudged him in the rib.

"Thanks for the lovely welcome back to life." Patch and I stayed silent, still waiting for an answer. "Alright, alright. When I died, the angels," he paused waiting for the right word choice, "appreciated how I protected Nora and how true to my word I was.

"They gave me a choice, to become human or a guardian angel."

Patch snorted. "Low rank." I smacked his arm.

"Grey, you have quite an anger issue."

"I do NOT have an anger issue. It's called hormones, you know, the ones you get during pregnancy?" I asked pointing to my stomach.

"Right, pregnancy," he said sarcastically.

"So, you're immortal? Like Nora and I?" Patch said, horrified.

"Don't look so horrified, I'm not going to steal Nora from you. I find her as a close sister, not a slam piece. Total difference." Scott rephrasing slowly, so my stupid of a husband can understand.

"Then, why are you here?" Patch asked, almost losing the edge in his voice.

"Oh, well the archangels wanted to know what would a fallen angel and a nephilim make if they so ever successfully mate."

"That's makes sense."

"So you're saying you're a detective or spy for the archangels?"

"So to speak." I sighed. Now the archangels have my best guy friend spying on me. Got to love them.

"But anyway, how long will you be staying here?" Patch asked enthusiastically, now that he knew Scott was hired by the archangels. Patch knowing me, would know that Scott would have no chance with me.

"Until the baby comes out. I'll be staying with my mom."

I smiled. "She'll be so excited to see you. She's been very lonely without you and I've visited a couple days back. She really misses you."

Scott smiled back at me. "Thanks, Grey for being there for me and my mom. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Well, I only came here to say 'hi' and 'how you doing' and that stuff. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell Vee and my mom?"

"They already know. I went straight to your house and your mom just opened the door. I asked them where you were and they said you were at the hospital with Patch, so now I am here."

"It was great to see you alive and well again, Scott." I reached up and took his hand in mine. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I couldn't help but squeeze back.

"You too, Grey. Now I shall be leaving because your husband is glaring at me." We both looked up at Patch and no doubt, Patch was wearing a glare that could kill. Scott turned back to me, "You need rest, I'll be here tomorrow." He gave me one last hug and was out the door before I knew it.

Patch sat back down in the chair and sighed. "Why are you sleeping in that chair. You promised you'd sleep with me tonight." I lifted up the bed sheet and patted the bed. I pouted.

Patch stood back up again and reached for the light intensity switch. He slid the monitor down until almost everything in the room disappeared with the light. The next thing I knew, he was lowering the bed and took the spot right next to me. I turned to face him so we were looking at each other. Patch wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight, Patch." And that was where I slept that night, in the most comfortable place I could ever think of in the entire world. In Patch's arms, knowing that the babies and Patch were safe.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I was running out of ideas. I promise the next will be better than this one. I promise.**


	12. Exercise and Eating

**School is starting back up again so please bear with me. My math teacher who is also my science teacher always gives us homework, so if I don't post a chapter every following day, I'm sorry. I will try my best to post new chapters and make each of them worth while.**

It has almost been a week since I was discharged from the hospital. Patch and I went straight home from the hospital so I could rest since my doctor has strictly filled my pregnancy with bed rest. But, I couldn't because my mother, Vee, and Gavin were there. But, mostly because I was hungry.

My mother has been babying me since I've returned home, Vee has been catching up with me, and making sure I wouldn't go to sleep unless Patch came into the room and started some rated M in front of her. _Ha! _Gavin on the other hand was the best of all of the guests. He helped around the house and he made sure I was comfortable. Gavin also knew when it was time for him to leave the room and how to get Vee to shut up.

Scott has been visiting every other day, asking me how I am, how things were going, and he also went to see the baby rooms.

"Whoa, Grey. I thought this was a nursery, not an All-Out-Baby-Store-With-Everything."

"But, is it not wonderful? Being in here reminds you that you're having a baby and makes you excited for the babies to come out." I rubbed my hand across my stomach. I am now a month and 3 weeks along my pregnancy and I have grown a bump. I was so excited when I found out.

* * *

I was getting changed for a dinner outside. I was walking around half-naked when I walked by one of our mirrors. I looked at myself while I walked by, but I walked back, I thought I saw something peculiar in the mirror. I went up to the mirror and watched myself. Up front, it looked fine, but once I turned sideways, I found what was different. Instead of a flat stomach placed a small bump. It wasn't all that noticeable until you saw it sideways.

I placed my hand on the small bump and looked down. I smiled while rubbing my stomach until I jumped from a pair of arms circling around me. I looked back and saw Patch admiring my stomach and sometimes I would see him wander to my breasts.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A small bump and a bigger bra cup? I should have gotten you pregnant the day we married." Patch kissed me on the lips before I screamed at him.

* * *

Scott walked up to me and placed a hand on the side of my stomach. "It is very extravagant and I'm very excited for this baby to come out as well. I can't believe I'm going to be a godfather." Patch and I discussed who would be the god-parents when we were still stuck in the hospital. We both agreed that Vee and Scott would be the god-parents if ever Patch and I die, which would probably be never.

I smiled, "Well believe it before these babies come out because before you know it, they'll be running up to you."

He laughed. After showing him the entire house, he left telling us that his mother wants to watch a movie with him. Patch and I, Vee and Gavin, and my mother waved him off while he backed out of the drive way.

As of right now, I am stuck in bed with a bag of chips on one side and a bad of tortilla chips and salsa on the other. My craving have gotten more intense meaning more mood swings and more whining.

Patch and I would always go to the grocery store to fetch some more healthy snack and more jars of pickles. Oh yes, pickles. Delicious, ecstasy, fabulous. I am really craving for salty and spicy things like salsa, eggs, pickles, chili, and yata yata yata.

Patch has also started worrying about what I've been eating and asking the doctor if it was healthy or not. They said to just make sure that was not the only things I ate and put in a little more veggies and fruit. Hmm. Screw them. I will eat whatever I want!

That earned me many lectures from Patch, but don't worry, I never listen. I usually zone out and eat more.

My mother and Vee were outside on the balcony, discussing the baby shower. Gavin was with Patch discussing business non-stop. I try not to get too jealous of Gavin, but I want my husband. I still can't get enough of him. Every single night these days, I want to rip his clothes off and most of the time I do. It's not fair, I'm dying to have more of him.

Everyone was around the house and I'm stuck in the kitchen. I've been searching every cabinet for food and eating all the pickles in the fridge. I brought the glass of pickles to the theater and went back again to retrieve pie since there was no salsa. I sat down in the leather chairs and picked 'Friends with Benefits' to watch. I don't think I really watched the movie because I guess I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the bedroom. Patch was beside me sleeping. His black hair elegantly splashed on the pillow while his body breathed in and out, sending the bed into a soft rhythm. I kissed him on the lips before I got out of bed. I checked the clock and found it was the middle of the night, but I didn't care because I was starving. These past days have been filled with eating, sleeping, waking up, more eating, and more sleeping. I couldn't get a break, but that's what the babies want. They want food.

I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could, hoping to not wake anyone. I made it down the stairs successfully and made my way to the kitchen. I turned on the lights before I wandered into the cupboards and cabinets, making sure I didn't trip.

I went into the cabinets, scavenging anything that might quell my appetite. I opened each of the cabinets slowly without making a sound and tip toeing around the kitchen to put all the food on the table. I swear I didn't make a sound, but apparently some people have really sensitive hearing. Meaning Patch.

"Angel? What are you doing?" Even though my head was turned away from him while chewing on some 'Hot Cheetos,' I could hear him smile. This is like the millionth time I've been caught in the kitchen in the middle of the night with him.

I turned around with my face still stuffed with 'Cheetos' and as little of dignity I have, I still stood up to him. But . . . my face was too stuffed that he had to ask again with a more antagonizing smile.

"I'm eating. These babies aren't going to feed themselves, you know? That's what I'm for." I crossed my arms and tried to swallow the lump of 'Cheetos' down my throat.

Patch laughed quietly and came down to my side. When he was right in front of me, he wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear, "Oh Angel, you're are pregnant with my children, but feeding them is not what you're for." He unwrapped himself from me.

I finally swallowed my food. "Then, what am I for?"

"To love, to cherish, to make you happy . . . to make you smile."

"I think your just saying that because you want a bite." I waved my pickle in his face, but was stopped short when he caught it in his mouth and bit down.

I ripped my food from his mouth and slapped him on his arm. "That was mine. Now it's all short." I pouted when I looked down at my pickle again. Patch had taken a huge amount of my pickle, more than a half. Now I stared at an inch-sized pickle. My pickle!

. . .

You know, that kind of gave me an idea. A naughty one.

Patch laughed low after he swallowed the pickle. "There are more, but there is only one of you." He leaned down to kiss me. "And I'm very happy that you are mine."

I kissed him back. "I'm very happy that you are only mine, too. But once these babies are out," I looked down at my swollen stomach, "you won't be mine anymore. I'll have to share you."

Patch smiled down and placed his hand on my stomach. "I'll always be your's, Angel. I'll make sure I have time for all of you."

I pouted, Patch laughed. "Don't give me that look, once you pop these suckers out," he poked my belly, "I'll have to share you, too, even when I don't want to. But you know what? They'll grow up and once that happens you'll have me all to yourself . . . unless we have another baby on the way." He smiled

I smiled back at him. Of course I want more kids after this. If we have a boy and a girl during this pregnancy, then I'll wait for a few years until we have another baby. That's what's so great when having a sibling, they're always there for you and they know almost everything about each other.

"I'd love to have an another baby with you. Anytime."

Patch leaned in and leaned his forehead against mine. "How many? We could have a billion babies? A million?" I scowled at him. "Okay, fine . . . a zillion babies, then."

My scowl deepened. "You're really trying to make me fatter, aren't you?"

He laughed. "No, I just want to have a big family with you. I want dozens of baby Nora's running around the house. And having you gain weight isn't all that bad. I have more of you to hold than I used to. It gives me satisfaction that you," he poked me again on the stomach, "are having my babies and I'm so happy to tell the world that."

"You can really be a hopeless romantic when you want to, huh?"

"I'm only hopeless when I'm without you, Angel."

I leaned my head forward and kissed him. Tastes pickle-y. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now," he pulled away and examined me from head to toe, "you have been eating non-stop ever since you've developed this bump of your's."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to feed myself and your babies."

He smiled. "You need to eat something healthier than a pickle, Angel. That's all you've eaten for the past week. If you want something to eat, wake me up so I could find something for you in the kitchen, you're supposed to be on bed rest and you need your sleep for the babies and yourself."

"I don't want to wake you up." I pouted. "You look so cute when you sleep."

Patch raised his eyebrows. "Watching me sleep, Angel? Kind of sounds like snooping and stalker-y if you ask me."

"Well, no one asked you so I don't need your opinion, and besides, I can take care of myself and the babies. We are totally capable of getting our own food." I placed my hand on my stomach and nodded ferociously at Patch.

"I know you guys are fully capable of taking care of yourselves, like eating, but things like this will become a habit and I just don't want that to happen. I know you're pregnant and not dying, but it makes me feel like I'm not doing my job as a husband and a father. I just want the three of you to be healthy."

He pulled me into another hug and I hugged him back. I have been waking up in the middle of the night lately, but I can't help it when I have cravings. "You have a point on the waking up in the middle of the night, but I just can't help it, I'm hungry."

I heard him sigh beside my ear. "I know you have craving and you can't help yourself, but this is just becoming unhealthy, Angel. I already set up another doctor's appointment because I really want all three of you to come out of this pregnancy healthy and strong. The appointment is next week, when you are exactly two months. I have talked with the doctor about this, and they do say that this is very abnormal. You have craving, but they just don't go away. I'm just worried."

I have thought this through. Most women who are pregnant always have craving, but most of the time the craving just vanish in midair. I have thought this was abnormal once upon a time, but I shot it down because I just thought it was the twins. "So . . . does that mean that I have to throw away my pickle for now?"

Patch laughed. "No, finish it up and let's go to bed. You need to sleep." He started to walk away.

"Sleep, huh? I was thinking of some other things we could do?" I smacked him on his butt. He yelped.

"Hey now, let's not get into anything that your mother might hear."

I walked up to him, making the small air in between us disappear. "But, I'm hungry for something else tonight." I slipped my hand down his pants and started to rub.

He groaned, he grabbed my hand to a stand still. "You're hungry, huh?" He smiled, a full on bad boy. "I'll give you something to eat."

He grabbed my pickle out of my hand and threw it away. I wasn't hungry for that anymore. He pulled me up into his arms and we both headed into the bedroom with quiet squeals, hoping that our guests wouldn't hear.


	13. You are all I need

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. School hasn't been a bitch yet but, I've been loaded with lost of homework. I hope you like the story.**

* * *

"What was all that racket last night? It sounded like a bedpost broke!" my mother exclaimed.

I kept quite, maybe if I just shut my mouth, they would all return back to what they were doing and think the noise was all a dream. To be honest, Patch and I had a lot of fun last night and the bedpost might have suffered some damage . . . like breaking in half, but you know, if no one gets hurt, it's not your fault.

I looked around the dining table where everyone sat eating breakfast, ignoring Vee's tantalizing gaze. Ever since my mother mentioned the topic, Vee would always, almost immediately, look at me with a smile that said 'I-know-what-you-did-last-night,' and a mouth that formed the words, "Hot Sex."

I glared at her while Gavin remained quiet and polite. Opposites attract, except I think Gavin wasn't feeling so lucky at the moment. Patch caught my hand underneath the table and squeezed. I looked at him in the eyes.

_No matter how long Vee keeps on mocking you, I just want you to know I didn't regret it for one minute . . . that's why you're pregnant anyway._

_I don't regret it either . . ._

_But?_

_Maybe we should have been a little quieter?_

Patch raised one of eyebrows in questioning. _How quiet can a married couple be when they're making love, Angel? Oh yeah, they make a lot of noise so people can know that we don't want to be disturbed._

I rolled my eyes at him. _Once we have these babies, we have to be quiet, so we should have some practice._

Patch smiled deviously. _Wanting more, Angel? _I nodded. _I'll be looking forward to it. _In that reply I mimicked his smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"Nora, Patch, are you guys even listening to me?! What was that noise last night?" Vee's smile got wider.

Patch answered. "That was probably some boulders falling from the cliff. The waves last night were quite high. Nora and I have been getting used to that noise, so we heard nothing last night. Sorry."

My mother took Patch's explanation slowly, contemplating whether if she would take the excuse or keep on guessing.

"I did see the waves last night as well, it looked pretty bad from what I could see," my mother said, rubbing her chin. Patch and I have given my mother the room farthest away from our bedroom where she could have a view and hear the noises from outside than from within. Vee smiled even wider than before, wrapping around her entire fucking head.

I'm going to be asked a lot of questions later.

And that put an end to our discussion and breakfast. I picked up all the plates while Patch helped by picking up the mats. Afterwards, I strode to the sink to wash the dishes, but was stopped short when Patch grabbed the plates from my hand. "I thought you were trying to be good _father, _not a good _mother _because I thought that was my job."

"It is your job, but being a good father means to help you with your chores around the house meaning cleaning, cooking, and laundry."

"Sounds like a mother to me," I muttered.

"What?" Patch turned toward me.

"Nothing," I said without a minute of hesitating.

Patch stared at me until he let it go. "I wash, you clean." I nodded and grabbed the towel to dry.

We were almost finished when Vee walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Noooooooorah. What'cha do' in?" she sang.

Patch turned around. "Stop mocking her, it's bad enough when her mother was asking about it. And she's pregnant, give her a break."

Vee gasped in disgust. "What? What is this? You already stole my best friend from me, now you want me to stop talking to her completely? I was only hoping for some girl talk, Patch."

Patch studied her before he turned back to me. "Go, I'll finish up here." Before I could testify, Patch interrupted me, "She's right, I did steal you away from her. Go have some girl talk, I'll be fine."

I sighed, giving up showing my defeat while I walked toward Vee. She grabbed my hand and we headed for the balcony. I tugged on her arm, she turned back so she could see my head shake.

Outside, the sky was littered with dark clouds while the ocean climbed the rocks. The balcony overlooked the ocean, during the summer it was great to go outside and sit on the balcony, but something about today made me feel quite off. I haven't seen such a sad, mournful day since I've lived here.

Vee frowned and steered away from the balcony to the family room farthest away from Patch. She pushed me down, landing on cushioned seats. Just like every other room, this room was black with gorgeous bay windows overlooking the ocean. Patch I had many picnics here whenever we wanted to have a picnic when the weather proved to be too cold for us.

We both sat on the same leather, black sofa with white blanks draped over. Very chic and modern and enough room for two babies to run around.

"Spill it, babe. I know you're keeping something from me, and from the look of your mom, she heard something. Although I was in bed sleeping like a baby, I didn't hear anything, but your mom has ears of a hawk. She knew what she heard."

"So? Why are you asking me?"

"Because I know just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean that your husband will take his hands off of you. _Especially_, since whenever I see you two in the same room, it looks like you want to rip each other's clothes off.." I blushed. Vee saw me turn away and she knew the answer. "Tell me! You have to, I told you everything about Gavin and I so why won't you tell me about Patch!" she whined.

"B-b-because it's none of your business and besides I didn't ask for any details on you and Gavin, you just told me."

"Oh come on, even if you didn't or did ask me about my sex life I would have told you every single detail. That's what BFF's do. They share rated M stuff with each other and never speak about it with anyone else."

"It's just em-embarrassing."

"Please, please, please. Tell me, I've been dying to talk to you about this like in forever and if you don't tell me know, it _will_ take forever_._"

I sighed. "Alright . . . I'll tell you." Vee jumped for joy, shaking the ground beneath us.

"Okay, start from the beginning meaning after the war." She sat down, faced me, and crossed her legs, making the sign I'm-ready.

"Well lets see . . . we were all fighting. I've already killed Dante and Scott died-"

"But he's back!" she said smiling.

I nodded. "An archangel was watching over me while I fought with Dante. He urged me to kill him, to end his life, and to end devilcraft. After I had killed Dante, the angel showed himself. Remember Detective Basso?"

"Yeah."

"He was an archangel. He congratulated me on winning the war and told me to slit my wrist where my birthmark laid right in the middle. He vanished in thin air and all I could think about was Patch.

"I was lost and I didn't know what to do. I asked myself, 'What could I do know? I have no one waiting for me except any empty house' until I heard a rustle in the bushes up ahead. I stood up and waited for an attack, a figure came out and looked somewhat familiar. It crouched at every single body examining each one until I remembered.

"I called Patch's name and he whipped his head towards me. I couldn't believe my eyes, so I ran towards him thinking that I was dreaming. If it was a dream, I wanted it to last forever.

"After Patch and I hugged, kissed, and talked Patch held out a ring. He said his vows and I said mine. We both made a blood oath about loving each other for the rest of our lives and how we would keep it. I slit my birthmark in half and touched the ring. Patch flinched away suddenly and became alarmed. He said he could feel, he could feel me.

"I was filled with joy and I knew that I would want no other man than Patch. No one, I would just need him to live. Just him.

"After we made our vows and found out his discovery of new touch, we went back to his house and . . ."

Vee squealed. "That's so romantic even if it was on a bloody battlefield." I smiled. "So," she dragged it out, "how is he? Is he good? How big is he?"

"Vee!"

"Don't Vee! me. I want to know."

I blushed. "He's very good and right now, its even better."

"And?"

"And what?"

She looked at me with an exasperated look. "How big is he?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Why not?" she shouted back.

"B-because that's none of your business."

"But it is because it made these two with you." She poked my growing stomach.

"Still, you don't need to know."

"Come on. Just, just give me a number and it has to be in inches. And if you haven't thought about it, then answer if you could at least fit him in your mouth."

"Vee, I'm getting uncomfortable, maybe we could talk about this another time." I started to get up.

"Nuh-uh. You are not going anywhere." She pulled down on my wrist bring my weight and the babies weighing on my heavily. I grunted. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to pull on you so hard. Sorry."

I took a minute to regain my composure, Vee staring at me with helpless eyes. It hurt when she pulled me down like that. After a while, after the pain became bearable, Vee and I continued our conversation, but since she felt sorry for pulling me down forcibly, she changed the subject.

We talked for a few minutes more until we had nothing else to talk about. We got up and went our separate ways in the house. I've noticed that Vee and I have grown apart. We've always checked in with each other but, we never really had our old girl-talk anymore. It kind of hurt knowing that it could be my fault.

I walked back to the kitchen troubling over this matter when a pair of arms encircled around my waist. "You're bump is too small, I want it bigger." Patch. I turned around and was greeted with a series of kisses. "So how was girl bonding? Talk about anything particular?"

I blushed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, I know that much. Is it something that has to do with the babies?" I blushed even more, "About your body? . . . Ahh, that's why you're blushing. It was about me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. A true statement. I didn't confirm his suspicion with words, but my blush gave me away. "What did you girls talk about?"

"Nothing that needs your concern."

"Oh, but it does. You were talking about me, I'm quiet fascinated on what flattery you gave me, far out of my earshot." Patch held me tighter, placing his hands on my waist.

"I was not flattering you, we were just talking about old times when we were in school and all that junk."

"You're still lying to me." His hands softly but noticeably tightened around my waist. So that was how he was going to make me talk. "What did you girls say?"

I laughed, his hands started to tickle me. "No-nothing."

"Liar," he sang and tickled me even more. "Last chance before I go all out and I won't be stopping." His hands tightened.

"Alright, alright. I give up, we were only talking about how we got married. What happened after the war, that's all." Patch stopped and placed his hands on my hips, waiting for my breath to come to a steady rhythm.

I waited until my breath developed a healthy beat until I looked up at Patch who was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, I just remember that, too. Our wedding day." He picked up my left hand that held my wedding ring. He stared at the piece of gold and kissed each of my fingers. I watched him do it until he looked towards me again. "I have something for you."

I blinked in surprise. "A present?"

He nodded taking my head and leading me up the staircase to our bedroom. "That ring I gave you is very important to me but, it doesn't show the world your mine."

Wait a second. "The ring? You're not going to change it are you? I like it as my wedding ring. Please don't let me take it off?" I pleaded. Even though it was a ring that held no diamond, I loved it . . . because it came from Patch.

He smiled back at me. "I know, but I just want you to wear this for me. You don't have to take off the ring, but you are welcome to wear all three rings, if you want."

"Three rings? I only need one." Patch shook his head. Patch opened the door to our room and placed me on the bed. He told me wait here, and disappeared into the closet. It took him a couple of minutes to return, and in his hand placed a small box.

Patch walked toward me with a nervous smile. "I wanted to give this to you on our anniversary but, I couldn't wait for it any longer." Patch got on one knee in front of me and took my left hand. "I know proposing on the battle field wasn't as romantic as you want it to be," I started to protest, but shut my mouth when he placed his finger in my lips. "I know, I know. You don't care if it's on a snowy mountain, in a cave, or underground bleeding yourself to death, but you deserve a better proposal and a ring suit for my beautiful wife." I smiled lightly at the compliment.

"So this is what I made specifically for you and only for you." He opened the box which held two diamond rings. One was simple, a wide, white gold band with dozens of sparkling stars. The other one had the same while gold band, but triple the diamonds and the biggest difference of all was a huge diamond sitting on top of it in full glory.

"Patch," I started, "I love the rings, I really do, but I don't want to be a burden on your bank account."

Patch laughed. "A burden? Hell no, Angel! I want to spend my money on you, I want to pamper you, I want to give you the world, but all I can give you right now is me and these babies." He caressed my stomach with his other free hand. "Please accept the rings Nora, it would mean the world to me." He looked up at me with desperate, pleading eyes.

The rings were beautiful, but I don't know, he already gave me a house, he gave me two babies, and most of all, he gave me himself. He is my world.

I licked my lips before I replied, "I will accept the rings-"

Patch hugged me with all his might, but made sure he didn't squash me. "Thank you." His eyes sparkled on behalf of my reply.

Before he took the rings out of the box, he reached for my original ring. I suddenly pulled away until he caught my hand. "I'm only moving it to the other hand, Angel. I'm not taking it away from you." I relaxed and watched him do his work.

He was elegant while working his fingers around my hands. He placed the original on my right ring finger. He took the box, which he placed beside me, and took out the rings one at a time.

The plain diamond one went down first and the gigantic rock joined it. "Perfect," Patch whispered.

I nodded in agreement. It was beautiful, the stars shined everywhere when I turned it around. Everything sparkled, I was happy and now everyone could see that I was married and I belonged to Patch and only Patch. "Thank you."

He smiled, "No need. I want to spoil you and the babies."

I looked up to him, forgetting about my new rock on my finger. "You don't have to."

"I don't, I want to." I looked at him for awhile until I leaned in for a kiss.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

His smiled turned into a mega-watt smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"But, I have nothing to give you." I started to panic. Our anniversary was coming up and I did have a present for him, but if I gave it to him, it would just be a piece of junk.

"You don't need to give me anything because I have you. You are enough for me and you're carrying my children. I can never thank you for that."

"You don't need to. I just want you here beside me."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere."

We both leaned in for a kiss and everything went dark.


	14. Lots of Babies

My mother, Vee, and I were going shopping today, while the boys, Gavin and Patch, went to the company to discuss business. Patch had a couple of meetings today and didn't want to leave me alone at home so he gave the idea for all three of us to go shopping. I wanted to go against it, but I needed some new maternity clothes. Almost all of my maternity clothes don't fit on me anymore.

Therefore, I am wearing a baby doll dress. It gave support for the weight of my breast and didn't show much of my stomach. Although I want the world to know I was pregnant with Patch's baby, I didn't want Patch's enemies getting any ideas.

All three of us walked around Freeport. It was farther away from Portland than we thought but, Patch let us stay here. His company was a little well away so if ever we needed anything, all I needed to do was give him a call and he'd be there.

"So, where should we go first?" asked my mother. "Even though I've been living here since the day I was born, I've never been here before." My mother looked around in awe. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shinning, a clear day, and very little wind.

We were by the coast, the ocean was a bright blue and waves hugged the shore. A very nice day indeed.

The streets were crowded with people. Thousands of people exiting stores, magically every store had space for each and every one of them. "Uh, where would you like to go?"

"Don't you need to get something, Nora? And if you don't mind me saying this but, your clothes seems to be quite tight. Are you comfortable?"

I blush uncomfortably. "Well, that's what I was going to shop for, but you guys can go first. I don't mind, I'm quite comfortable in what I'm wearing right now, so it's fine." They looked at me worriedly. "Really, I'm fine."

Vee and my mother looked at each other and let out a gasp of air. "Alright, why don't we go . . . to the babies store. I want to get a gift for the babies." Vee said. "Have you guys went back to the doctors to check the babies genders yet?" my mother asked skeptically.

Urghh! I forgot! Patch and I have an appointment tonight. "Well, we have an appointment tonight right before dinner. We still have time to shop."

Both of their faces burst into a shine of light. "I can't wait to find out the sex of the baby. I want to know if I'll be a godmother to two girls or two boys or both.." Vee jumped excitedly while my mother looked of to the distance with a goofy smile.

"You guys could . . . you know, come along to the ultra sound tonight if you want."

Both Vee and my mother looked towards me and engulfed me in a suffocating hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. We love, we love you, we love you." They chanted at my ears. I laughed.

After our little giggle fit, we went to the Babies R'Us, Louis Vuitton, Forever 21, and finally we ended our shopping trip at Rosie Pope's maternity store. When Patch and Gavin came to pick us up, we were hidden behind our shopping bags.

Patch and Gavin came out of the car and took our bags from us. They stowed it at the back of the car and we all drove off back home to get ready for our appointment.

We sat there waiting patiently for our name to be called upon. We were at the doctor's in the waiting room. Gavin, Vee, Mom, and Patch all came along to see the ultrasound.

Once we got home all we could have done was change our clothes, have and snack, and go. I changed into a my mew pair of jeans and shirt and thankfully, we arrived just in time for the appointment.

While we waited for our calling, we read magazines, watch the small TV in the corner of the room, or I sat and watch Patch work on his phone. I remember when we were being hunted down, how we had to keep calling and texting at a minimum and we had to make sure that no one saw us together. Now I could call Patch whenever I wanted to, to be seen with Patch everyday, and I could kiss and hug him freely without having fear of having him being taken away.

I sat beside Patch, leaning against his shoulder with his arm around me while I stared at him under my eyelashes. "Angel," Patch said without looking at me, "why are you staring at me for the past 5 minutes?" I blushed. "I-I was . . . looking back at our earlier years together and comparing it to how we are right now."

Patch put away his phone and turned back to me. "Well, is life better than before?"

"Of course it is."

"That's good. Very Good." He leaned in for a kiss and I couldn't hold back.

"Cipriano!" Patch I broke apart.

"That's us." Patch stood up and reached for my hand. With ease, he pulled me up and motion for the others to follow. Vee and Gavin were the first to join us at the door while Mom took more of a leisurely pace.

Everyone gathered into a huddle while the nurse led our way to the ultrasound room. Once we arrived, she told me lay down on the bed and lift up my shirt so she could spread "The Yucky 'Lube'" as I call it, all over my stomach.

I reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it up so my swollen stomach was at full view. Before the nurse put the joystick on my stomach, Scott came barging through the door. "Hey, sorry I'm late I got lost."

I looked towards Patch, "Did you invite him?"

Patch nodded. "I don't like him Angel, but he did protect you and he is the god father of these babies. He has a right to be here as much as I have a right to be here."

"Thank you."

"No need." He kissed me on the forehead and motioned Scott to huddle into the room. The room was quite small for all of us to be in here, but the nurse didn't mind.

"Alright, everyone here?" I looked towards Patch and saw him nod in agreement. "Let's find out then."

Nurse Ana placed the joystick on top of the lube, spreading it around my stomach. All of us turned to the screen.

The joystick moved fluidly across my stomach, it seemed everyone in the room was holding their breaths, especially Patch. I stared at the screen, trying to find what we were all looking for. The nurse raised her hand to the screen and pointed to two areas.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cipriano, it's a . . ."

The drive home was extremely exciting and frightening. The deadly silence in the car couldn't be cut. None us knew what to say, we all knew that we were all excited for the babies to come.

Apparently, our last ultrasound went wrong. Instead of having two babies, the monitor didn't detect that there was another baby hiding behind the other two. We were having triplets, two boys and one girl. Everyone in the room was shocked. Every single one of us saw the picture, how could there be another baby?

When I looked back to today's appointment, Patch and I saw something hiding. Patch pointed it to the nurse, she didn't look surprised at all. She said that our last ultrasound didn't detect three eggs because one of them were just too small.

Patch grabbed my hand over the console and gave it a gentle squeeze. Vee and my mother talk excitedly with one another while Gavin was squished in the middle. Since this was an exciting occasion, Patch brought all of us to the Solo Bistro. We ate a delicious dinner while my mother started animatedly talked about the baby shower.

"Something wrong, Angel? You look a bit confused?"

I smiled at him. "I am very confused, as I am excited. I'm having two mini Patch's and one mini me. It was a good thing we those extra bedrooms."

Patch laughed. "I can't believe we're having three babies at once. We're going to have a lot of kids running around the house."

"It's just three, we can handle it."

"Just three? What about me? I want more." Patch rubbed my stomach with affection.

"More? How many more?"

"At least a hundred."

"A hundred?! You are really trying to get me fat, aren't you?"

Patch laughed once again. "No, I'm not trying to get you fat, I just want to have lots of babies with you. That's all. Nothing wrong with that. How many do you want?"

I smiled at him. "As many as I can make with you, without driving me crazy."

"Fair enough."

"Nora, what do you think? Blue or Purple? We need a color for the baby shower."

"Yeah, your mother's right. Since now we know what the gender of the babies are, we should start planning. Just in case we have some problems in the future." Vee and my mother were getting way ahead of life. I just want to stay in the moment. I already have a husband, a gorgeous house, _three_ new babies, and I have a family who loves me very much. Why would I want to move so fast?

I looked towards Patch. "What do you think? Blue or Purple?"

"Why not both? We can add another color for the third baby if you want."

My mother looked fascinated. "That's a great idea. Three colors for three babies, three flavors for three babies, and three different outfits for the babies." Vee and my mother squealed. "I'm so excited."

Patch, Gavin and I smiled at each other. "Gavin?" he looked up. "What should the colors be?"

Gavin looked a bit embarrassed. "I quite a boring man-"

"No you're not!" Vee testified.

Gavin laughed. "Well, I was just thinking of blue and pink. The traditional colors."

"But honey, they're having triplets." Vee said, pronouncing every single word slowly. "This baby shower shouldn't be traditional."

"Like I said, I'm boring."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

I watch as Vee and Gavin bickered, not realizing my mother staring at me. She reached her hand over to mine. "How are you two feeling? I'm quite surprised."

"I'm a bit frazzled, but it's all under control." I turned to Patch.

"So am I, I'm glad we made extra rooms." We all laughed.

Vee and Gavin stopped bickering and join into the conversation changing diapers, restless nights, and non-stop crying.

"This is my revenge for you, Nora."

"Excuse me?"

"Now you can feel how tiring it is to be a mother and since you're going to be the mother of these children, they're going to be just like you. Too much work." Everyone laughed except me.

"I was not a handful when I was a baby. Dad always told me I was an angel."

"Your father wasn't the one who fed you, dressed you or bathed you. He was the one to take our the trash and to carry you until you went to sleep." I huffed while every laughed at our memories. "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you. You'll be a great mother and Patch will be an amazing father."

"Thank you." Patch and I said in unison.

We all laughed the night away, not knowing that something lurked in the shadows.


	15. Shadows

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've had so much homework these past few weeks.**

I woke up to a loud ring. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _I groaned and faced Patch on the bed. I felt Patch move towards the phone without turning the light on. I heard him answer.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

A pause. "It's two a.m. Tell them if they want to have a meeting with me, they have to set the meeting a head of schedule and not in the middle of the night where they can bother my wife and I!"

I looked up at Patch. He didn't seem so sleepy now. As a matter of fact, he looked pretty upset. Darkness was all around us, I could at least see Patch but the shadows seemed to move. I moved closer to Patch.

Patch cocked his head downward to see me. His eyes questioning. "David," Patch's second-in-charge, "I'm not going. It's way too early in the morning . . . I don't care if we have been waiting for this deal for months! You have already disturbed me and now my wife is awake. Cancel the meeting, David or you can look for another job." And at that, Patch slammed the phone back onto it's receiver.

"Sorry about that, Angel. I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

I snuggled my head into his chest. "What was that all about?" I whispered.

"Nothing, really," he smoothed his hand on my back. "Just a few business partners that don't know how to schedule a meeting at the right time."

"So I've heard." I lifted my eyes toward the shadows, something, I know something's there but, do I really what to know what it is?

"What's wrong, Angel? You suddenly went cold."

Should I tell him. "Angel? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

The figure in the shadow moved closer as to tease me. "Jev." he looked at me alerted. I never really used his real name unless it was an emergency or if I was angry. "What? Is something bothering you?" The figure came closer, almost to the foot of the bed.

"Jev," I held on tighter to him, "there's something in here with us." Jev looked around. I looked up to his face and saw a frown cross his features. Jev squeezed me closer to his body.

Jev reached under his pillow and produced a gun. "Jev, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I do know that it's not supposed to be in here." He raked his eyes from left to right, taking the entire room in his gaze. Then, he stopped. The figure moved.

"Who's there?"

"Do you think it might be Vee? Mom? It could be Gavin?"

"If it was them, I would know. Who's there?" A laugh responded in the darkness. A deep, vicious, and masculine laugh. "I'll keep the introduction short, I'm a visitor. Just wanted to see the girl who's able to carry a child of an angel. Who've known that a nephilum and a fallen could make an angel."

I gasped. I'm carrying angels? Angels. Did Patch know? "You seem surprised. Your husband should be more open with you, right, Jev?"

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Patch's voice hardened to cold ice. "You are not welcomed here if you wish danger to my family."

Another laugh. "I told you, I am a visitor who only wants to see a pregnant woman."

"Last time I checked, everyone, usually knocks on the front door before being let in."

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb the sleeping."

"What a gentleman," Patch said, laced with menace and sarcasm.

The man bowed as if he took the joke as a compliment. "Thank you, I try my best."

Patch stood from the bed, making sure he could get to me if ever I was in danger. "I'll ask you one more time, and I don't want some smart ass remark. Who the hell are you? and What do you want with us?"

The stranger took out his own pair of bullets and stayed silent. "Well? I'm getting impatient. It's either you answer or I get to redecorate your face and other body parts."

The man's teeth glowed despite the darkness. "You should now, Jev. You already rearranged my face a long, long time ago. How could I forget? How could you forget? . . . Oh! I forgot, you're a mercenary. Of course you wouldn't remember my face, your job is to get rid of things or torture them until they talk. I'll give you a hint, I was the one you tortured. I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here."

Pepper? No, his voice was more shaky and held no confidence. This man couldn't be Pepper. Rixon was already dead. Dabria is a woman. Who else could target Patch?

"Sorry, I don't remember you. All I know is that you're here for revenge. Let _me_ give _you _a hint. I won't let you get it so easily."

"That's what I was hoping for. The great and mighty Jev has fallen to the mercy of an unknown man." The man started to circle around Jev with a face of murder. "You ruined my life, I'll make sure I ruin your life just like you did mine. You stole my family away from me, now I'm going to take away your family. It's only fair."

I reached over to my side where the trashcan was and vomited its contents. I couldn't believe it. I know Patch had done that in his past, what I couldn't believe was that Patch was caught. He promised me he would stay ahead of them by two steps, now . . . what will we do? I won't give my babies to him freely. These were Patch's babies, I can't let him have them.

"It's alright, sweetie-pie. I'll make sure your death is slow and painful, just like my family's. First, I got to get past your dog of a husband. It'll be alright, I promise." I heaved even more.

Patch came to my side to rub my back, gun still pointing at the man. "Make even the slightest contact with my family and I'll make sure you're a dead man."

"You sure about that, Jev? Throughout your years, this time you will not win. I will, and your wife and your child will be mine. You killed my girlfriend, I deserved another girl, don't you agree? Your wife is very beautiful, nice legs, too."

My tears started to pour down my face. "Patch, I'm scared." Patch looked down at me with worry.

He laughed. "I told you, sweetie-pie, I'll take good care of you."

"Leave us alone! You hold too much of a grudge." I screamed at him and heaved. I can't take this anymore, I feel like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. "Angel, please calm down. It's not going to help with the your condition. Please, calm down." I started to shake, how was I supposed to calm down? The babies were in danger, Patch was in danger. What can I do to help?

"Yes, yes, your condition. We don't want the baby to die . . . without me helping, right?"

Patch stood up and if I were still human, I wouldn't have been able to see what he did. Patch threw the man's gun aside, and locked his head into a head-lock. "You _ever _touch my wife and child, I will make sure that I won't just rearrange your face. I hope you have friends of the other side, because no ones going to miss you here," Patch whispered in his ear vehemently. He knocked out the man in his arms making him fall to the ground.

A minute later, after checking that the man wouldn't get back up again, Patch went back to my side and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder, wanting him to hold me and never let me go. "What are we going to do?"

"You mean, what am _I_ going to do-"

"No! You can't do this alone, I'd rather die if you did this all on your own!" I cried even harder.

Patch pulled me closer, soothing me by rubbing his hand up and down my back. "Angel, I'll be fine. I've done this many times before, don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere."

Exhaustion took over my body. I wanted to argue more about this matter, but my body wouldn't respond. The pain in my abdomen and chest was beyond excruciating. I gasped, I couldn't yell or scream in pain, but Patch got the message.

Patch flipped the light switch open and reached over to his side of the bed and took the phone from the receiver and dialed David. "David, I need you to do a little clean-up for me . . . my house, immediately . . . No, I still won't do the meeting, just get over here quick." Patch held me to his chest while I tried to get oxygen back into my body. I can't breath.

Patch pressed to OFF button and dialed another number. "Dr. Greene, sorry to wake you up in the middle of the might, but Nora's suffering a panic attack and I don't know what to do . . . Yes . . . I'll try to calm her down the best I can . . . I know how to use the bag and mouth-to-mouth . . . I'll see you soon." Patch put down the phone and whispered into my ear. "You'll be okay, I promise. I need to leave you here for a moment, okay? I need to get the door for David and I need to get your mother. I'll be right back."

I nodded through the pain as best as I could. Patch laid me down on the bed softly and tucked me in. Patch took the man's body with him out the door. I tried to calm myself as best as I could, taking in deep breaths. I even tried to breath in between my legs, but the babies were kicking and my baby bump wouldn't let me reach it.

After a minute or so of trying to calm myself down, my mother ran into the room with teary eyes. "Nora, honey, are you okay? Here," she took out a brown bag and held it to my mouth, "take deep breaths in to the bag, you'll be just fine."

I did what she told me, still I couldn't get any air into my lungs. I couldn't even take my iron pills for it would affect the baby. Ten minutes of trying with the bag, Patch walked in with Dr. Greene.

She came running to my side, pushing my mother away. Patch came right behind her, staring at me with glassy eyes. "Hey, Angel." He turned towards my mom, "How is she? Did the bag work?" My mother looked at the both of them with worried eyes. I panicked.

"Okay, Mrs. Cipriano, I need you sit up." Dr. Greene pulled me up while Patch made sure I didn't fall off the bed. "Alright, I need you to breathe though this mask, okay? Take deep breaths just like you did with the bag." I nodded. She grabbed a readied mask from her bad with I assumed had the chemicals inside it.

She must have seen my panic and told me that it wouldn't affect the babies. She pressed the mask, covering my nose and mouth. I took in deep breaths . . . One, two, three. One, two, three. I felt the oxygen reach my lungs and breathed in more. The babies weren't kicking as much and the pain in my chest stopped. "Easy, Mrs. Cipriano. Deep, long breaths, we don't want you to go into more panic."

I took her advice and took deep, long breaths. A few minutes later, the doctor let me take my own mask. I took everything in. Patch was still in his pajama bottoms, no pajama top, my mother was in her night gown, while the doctor was the only one wearing jeans and a shirt. I was in bed half covered up, wearing my silk top and silk shorts. My stomach and nipples protruded from my clothing making me more aware of my appearance. Gosh, being pregnant can be quite embarrassing.

"How are you feeling now?" my mother asked.

I gave them a thumbs up and a smile without taking off the mask. Patch and Dr. Greene went to talk in the hallway alone. My mother sat right beside me, keeping me company. "You gave us quite a scare there, honey. I thought I was doing something wrong." I grabbed her hands to lighten the mood.

Patch and Dr. Greene came back from there conference in the hallway. "Mrs. Cipriano, I am ordering you on strict bed rest and a good diet. I want you resting, meaning no dishes, laundry, cooking, and most importantly, no cleaning. I've heard from Mr. Cipriano that you don't take orders easily." I blushed.

"You heard her, Mrs. Cipriano," Patch said.

"That's right Nora Cipriano," my mother agreed, "leave the house to Vee and I."

I groaned.

Patch laughed.

My mother glared.

Dr. Greene just stood there and smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we better not see the color pink, fluffy stuff, and polka dots," Patch explained.

"Why not?"

"Because it's too bright and it might change the boy's sexuality." Patch looked towards my stomach.

"They won't become gay if their mother sees pink more than any other color," my mother whined.

"Just precaution." Patch countered.

"Alright, alright," Dr. Greene interjected, "the pregnant should be asleep right now, mothers are supposed to be in her own room instead of her son-in-law and daughter's room, and the poor doctor should be in her bed."

"Good point." Patch yawned. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem. If there are any more problems, don't hesitate to call."

Patch showed Dr. Greene to the door, my mother returned back to her room, and Patch, after seeing Dr. Greene to the door, came back upstairs to sleep.

"You okay?"

I nodded since the doctor told me I should just breathe through the mask just for tonight or until the bag is fully empty. "You gave me quite a scare right there."

I wanted to talk to Patch more about the man who broke into the house, but I suppose it could wait.

I went back into my dreams, dreaming of darkness, a dangerous smile, and shadows that I could not escape from.


	16. Names, Anyone?

**Sorry I haven't been updating every now and then. I've had soooooooooooooo much homework and to top it off, I got in trouble, meaning that I might me grounded as of right now or I'm not. But you know what? I don't care because I need to write a story for you guys. You've waited for too long. I appreciate all your support. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, give me names for boys and girls. Any name and I'll pick the ones that I like the most and you just might see them in the story.**

I awoke to a bright light streaming through the window, squished between a body long pillow and a muscular body. I turned my head away from the window into two black eyes. "Morning, Angel."

"Why is it so bright? And why are the curtains open?"

Patch reached down and planted his lips on my mouth. "Your mother came in to 'lighten up' the room. Said this house needed more bright colors. She even said the colors in the house were the reason why we're having two boys and one girl." He gave a little chuckle.

I moaned and groaned. I wanted to sleep longer and despite our little 'meeting' last night with a man who wanted to kill Patch, forgive me for wanting to sleep in. "Why's everyone awake? It's too early," I whined.

"Early?" Patch said with disbelief. "It's noon."

I pouted. "Its still too early." Although it was noon, I really didn't care, Patch's body fit mine so well as if his body was to be melded with mine. I wanted to stay like this forever. Until Patch ruined it.

Patch scooted out of the bed, pulling up his pajama bottoms. Patch looked towards me, "What's with that frown on your face? I want to eat." Now I felt kind of embarrassed, how long had he been awake?

"How long did you have to wait for me to wake up?"

"About a good 5 hours."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in so late." I burst out in tears, stupid hormones. Patch came back on the bed and pulled me into his lap, making soothing noises into my ear.

"It's not your fault, Angel. I promise. You got rudely awakened by a phone call last night and some potential stalker might be stalking me. I understand."

"That was the most reassuring thing that you have ever said to me," I said, laced with sarcasm.

Patch made a barely-there smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you so much."

I laid back my head on his shoulder, looking up at him, "Two steps ahead, huh? You are totally two steps ahead of them, that's why they're in our room. You think they've seen us do other 'things'?"

Patch tightened his hold on me. "I know I promised you that I would keep myself ahead by two steps, I'm sorry I didn't fulfill my promise."

"Then, you have to promise me this: Don't you dare die on me. We have a baby, _three babies, _on the way. I want them to have a father, I want that father to be you. If you're going to die, take me with you, if you think I'm going to give birth to these babies without you, think again."

"I won't die on you. We've had our times where it was tough, but I won't leave you, I told you that. And now that we have children on the way, I am more motivated to keep this family together."

"You better be there when I give birth to these babies and you better be there throughout their entire lives."

"I will be there at the birth. Even though you're only three months, I already planned a vacation for 8 months. I can work at home and help you with the babies. Since I'm the father, I should be well acquainted as much as they are with you, right?" I nodded my head. "I can promise you that I will be there, Angel and I won't let this bastard anywhere near you or the babies. We have gone too far to go back to square one."

I stayed silent, what if we had to return to square one? I wouldn't forgive myself for that and neither would Patch. We've worked too hard to get to this point and just like Patch said, we were expecting three new additions to the family. We couldn't stop now.

I looked down at my still growing stomach, I almost could see my feet anymore and I need Patch to help me put on my shoes nowadays. I placed a hand on top and closed my eyes. I imagined holding two babies in in my arms. One girl and one boy, while Patch came into the room hold a small, blue bundle filled with a happy, healthy baby boy.

I felt Patch's warm hand be placed on top of mine. He kissed my neck and cradled me in his arms. "I can't wait to meet the babies. I wish they could grow faster." I chuckled. "Don't worry too much, the babies will come when they want to. We just have to wait."

I saw Patch smile a true one and started rubbing my bump. We stayed like that for about a minute or so until we felt a little jerk in my stomach. Patch's hand stopped, he must have felt it, too. "What was that?"

Then the movement hit again, this time harder. Patch's expression turned into pure confusion into fully expressed happiness. "The babies are kicking! They're kicking aren't they? I know they're kicking!"

The closest thing I could describe Patch's reaction would be a 5 year old getting a stick-on tattoo. I smiled at the thought and I smiled at the little movements inside of me. The babies stopped kicking and started to move. Patch became even more astonished. " I feel them moving! They're all going on different directions! Can you feel them, too?"

He looked towards we with a full blown smile. "Yes, I can feel them. We're really going to be parents."

Just them my mother and Vee barged in without even a knock. "What are you guys still lounging around for? It's time for lunch! I'm hungry!" exclaimed Vee.

"What are you guys doing? You look surprised." Both of their eyes followed our hands on my stomach and the finally got the message. "Did the babies kick? I want to feel!" Vee pushed past my mother and jumped on the bed. She swatted Patch's hand away and scowled at her, but she seemed not to care.

She placed her hand underneath mine and waited for movement. The babies kicked and stretched underneath her hand, and Vee writhed with excitement. Coming from behind Vee was my mother, who shoved Vee aside and placed her hand on Vee's previous spot on my stomach. My mother's eyes started tearing up and fell down her face. "Oh my God, baby. I'm so proud of you, both of you." She looked at Patch with such comfort that we all leaned in for a hug. Later, when Vee regained her balance, she slammed into our group hug and squeezed hard.

"I'm so happy! I'm going to become a godmother!" Vee squealed.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," whispered my mother quietly to herself. Then we saw Gavin at the door and stayed there, what a gentleman.

"Come on in, Gavin." Patch invited.

"Gavvy-bear, I just felt the babies kicking."

"That's great, honey," said Gavin and looked towards us with a sense of longing.

"Would you like to feel, Gavin?" I asked.

"May I?" I reached for his hand to come closer to the bed. When he got closer, I took his hand and placed it to a place where the babies were kicking. Once Gavin placed his hand on my stomach, he pulled away immediately. "Woah!"

All of us in the room bursted out laughing at Gavin's reaction. "That was amazing. I never knew that could happen." Gavin said thrilled and confused.

When the laughter died down, my mother beckoned all of us to the balcony to eat breakfast. Such irony.

I smiled at the thought.

"What are you thinking, Angel? You're smiling."

"Isn't it funny? We found out I was pregnant when we were out on the balcony."

"One of my most cherished memories."

"One of you cherished memories? Not the first?"

"Nope."

"Then what was the first?"

"Seeing you for the first time."

"Ahh, how cheesy. Now stop it before I barf, we're eating breakfast," gagged Vee.

"Leave them alone, honey. They just felt the babies kick, it's a special moment for them. Let them be romantic," defended Gavin. I really do approve of him.

"Yeah, and it's not that bad. At least they haven't broke the bed," added my mother.

_So embarrassing._

Patch chuckled in my mind. _I think we might reach that destination soon. Very soon. _And he kissed me on my lips while I tried to nudge him in the rib.

"Hey, hey, there's enough food for everyone. No need to fight, pregnant lady." My jaw fell open. I wanted to scream at them that I wasn't fighting over food, but fighting with Patch because of his stupid remarks . . . And I don't eat that much and even if I did, I'm pregnant with three babies, give me a break.

Patch chuckled beside me and reached for the strawberries and placed in in my plate. Then he reached over the table for the salad and dressing and poured me the perfect amount of salad and dressing. "Thank you."

He kissed me on the cheek. "You're welcome." Patch and Gavin let Vee and my mother go before them before they could get their food. Once everyone got their food, we all joined hands and waited until my mother finish blessing the food.

We dug in right after the blessing, we practically shoved it down our throats, but I couldn't. I didn't know if it was my cravings or that I just didn't like the food. Usually I would eat anything that would be given to me, but that was Patch who cooked the meals. Now, since my mother made the food nowadays, the babies and I haven't really enjoyed eating that much. Maybe I just missed Patch's cooking.

_What's wrong, Angel? Babies bothering you?_

I shook my head no, trying not to catch the other's attention. _I don't know why but, I just don't want to eat this food._

_But this is our usual breakfast._ Patch eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

_I know, but I just don't want to eat this. I mean I want to eat this, but I just don't like how it's made._

_What do you mean?_

I sighed. _I'll be really honest right now. I really miss your cooking. I don't like my mother's, somehow it's different and the babies aren't too happy either._

There at my last sentence, Patch grew surprised and worried. Patch put his hand on my stomach and started stroking his thumb. _I didn't know that, Angel. You should have told me, I would have been glad to cook for you. And if you're not happy with the food, Angel, you have to tell me. I want you and the babies to be absolutely happy and healthy in theis pregnancy. Those doctor's appointments aren't for nothing._

_I'm sorry, I just realized it right now._

Without saying a word, Patch smiled at me and stood. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." Everyone's eyes were on Patch's back when he went back into the kitchen. I sat there still staring at the open door, that invited fresh air into our home, swaying the drapes that surrounded the door to the balcony.

The windows were parted in the inside making streams of sunlight into the house. The floor-to-ceiling windows were gorgeously stunning in the afternoon. The sun lightened up the house immensely.

I looked back to my guests at the table and smiled. "So," started Vee, "how you feeling today?"

"I feel fine, my morning sickness has almost subsided, but it's not too bad."

"Have the babies been keeping you awake at night with their kicking?" asked my mother.

"Uh, not really. Today was actually the first day that I felt the babies kicking like this. Unlike last time."

"Have you guys picked out names yet?" Gavin.

"We haven't really discussed it, but when the babies due dates come closer, we'll start looking up some baby names. I'm really excited."

"What names do you want? For a girl, I'm always thinking of the name Serafina, so I could call her Sera. And if it was a boy, Gavin Jr." Vee winked across the table, making Gavin blush.

"For a girl I was thinking . . ." I hesitated, "Eve or Angel. For a boy . . . maybe Paris or Jace. I really like those names."

"Well," my mother stated, 'since you have two boys you can name one Paris and one Jace while the girl could be Eve or Angel."

"Eve or Angel, huh? I guess we do need to talk about names for the baby." I looked up and saw Patch behind me, but this time he actually had a shirt on and in his hand was a blue colored smoothie. "What's that?" I pointed out.

Patch smiled down at me. "Well _Angel,_ my one and only _Angel, _this is a blueberry smoothie I made for you," he looked up, "do any of you guys want one? I made extras."

Vee was the first one to raise her hand and jump in her seat yelling the words, "Me, me, me!" My mother raised her hand while Gavin gave a nod towards Patch. I guess that meant a yes in boy motion language. Patch turned back to grab the smoothies.

"Do you know what Patch wants for names?" Gavin questioned.

"Not really, I told you guys we haven't really talked about this."

"Well, you should talk about this now, like right now." Vee said pointing at where she was, exaggerating the 'now.'

Patch returned with smoothies in hand and pasted the smoothies around the table and taking one for himself. I cuddled closer to Patch for heat. It was a perfect day for having a picnic outside, but doctors say that women get a lot colder when they're having boys. That is a true fact.

"So, Patch," my mother leaned in, "what do you want to name the babies?" Everyone leaned in. Even I did and I was already leaning on him.

Patch looked around coolly. "Well . . ."


	17. Names

**Guess what?! I'm no longer grounded! So happy : )! Thank you guys for all the great recommendations. I really appreciate it! I enjoyed all the names. I'm thinking of the names Viviana but I'm going to change it up to Viviane. Angelique may change to Angel or Evangeline. I also like the name Sophia. As for the boyts, I have this extreme fantasy (I know that's weird) about the names Paris, Leo, Jace, Davet, Leander, and Evander or Evandro.**

**Before I wrote this story for you guys, I really want to have lots of options for the names and I want you guys to be happy, as well as I. Please give me some comments about the names and which ones you like. Please review soon so I can write another chapter for you guys. I can't wait to release the next chapter, all I need are the names.**


	18. Deadly

**Well, I won't be able to wrote you guys another chapter after this one because my parents said that I need to go to this damned confirmation retreat. All you guys who are catholic, I don't mean no offense, I just need to get this off my chest because if I don't, I'm going to rip someone's head off and feed it to my dog. Sorry. Violent mind at full use. **

**I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews. I loved all the names and I wish I can use them all, but names can't be: Trinity Haven Sephena Sophia Isabella Angelique Angel Ariella Ariel Alexa Sierra Gabriela Mackenzie Ava Madison Skylar Arianna Rose Isla Luciana Viviane Lilly Cipriano. Long, long, long, long name. And for the boys (I really don't want to write all the names for the boys so I'll just give you the ones I'll use.)**

**I don't know why, but I love two middle names. So I'm going to do it.**

**Girl:**

**Trinity Viviane-Izabel Cipriano**

**Boy1: (I saw that everyone loved the name Jace)**

**Jace Davet-Ames Cipriano**

**or**

**Evandro Alistar-Seth Cipriano**

**or**

**Caden Ames-Romeo Cipriano**

**Boy2: (I know most of you guys didn't like the name Paris, but . . . I'm obsessed with the name (I might change it throughout the story, but who knows) I'm sorry))**

**Paris Leander-Leo Cipriano**

**or**

**Cristian Eros-Davion Cipriano**

**or**

**Archer Tris-Valento Cipriano**

**Vote for whichever name you want the most. Thanks again for all your great comments and the support on my story. : ) I appreciate it!**

* * *

Patch looked around coolly. "Well, I was thing about the names Jace, Evandro, Caden, Davion, and Ames for the past few months. What do you think? The names kind of piled up, Nora and I talked about having a baby last year and the year before that, so I was just getting prepared."

I looked at him wide-eyed, I didn't know he wanted these babies so much. Now that I know that Patch wanted these babies than his own life, I really wanted to protect these babies from that person. I won't let him take them away. I spoke out, "I really like that names Jace, Caden, and Davion, but why Ames and Evandro?" I asked.

Patch looked away embarrassed, "I . . . um . . . they fought beside me when they were still alive. They just came to mind when I was picking out the babies' names."

My mother cooed over him, "Ahh, so Patchy does have a gooey bone in his body."

Vee turned to my mother, "How sweet." I smiled back at him and he returned it. I patted his seat that was placed right beside me. He came toward the table where we dined and took a seat where he belonged. Close to me. "Have you been secretly looking for names, Nora?"

I looked away and blushed. Although I'm just three months pregnant, I always wanted to pick out names for my children and I don't know why, but I have this obsession of having two middle names **( ; **I felt Patch grab my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. I looked back at the table and reviewed my research. "For a girl, I was thinking about the name Trinity, Viviane, and Izabel. For the boys, Davet, Seth, and Archer. Those are my top three."

I turned my head towards Patch and watched him give me a smile. "I love those names. I forgot, I have a little surprise for you this morning."

I perked up while everyone gazed at Patch in confusion. Patch smiled at me before he turned his head toward the balcony doors and yelled, "Come on in." My gazed moved to where Patch was looking in the direction of. I watched a shadow, very bulky and tall, came into sight. At first I thought of the man in the bedroom last night, but once the shadow was released into the afternoon sunlight I noticed a familiar face.

I stood and walked to him. "Scott! It's so nice for you to join us. I thought you were busy with the archangels." I reached for him to give him a hug, but I was limited for a large bump came in between us. I tried to squeezed him tighter.

"Whoa there, Nora. Any tighter now, and I'll be passed out." I pouted which made him laugh, "I missed you, too, but theses babies, "he poked my stomach with his index finger, "are growing and frankly, we won't be able to get very close." His eyes moved towards Patch, "And I'm pretty sure you noticed that with him." I removed my gaze from Scott and watched Patch come near.

When Patch arrived at my side, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. "Surprise," Patch whispered in my ear. He turned back to Scott and gave him one of those complicated handshakes that all men seemed to know.

I watched them as they exchanged hand gestures, and without realizing, I had a smile on my face. This is the first time that I actually got to see Scott and Patch share a conversation, let alone a handshake, without fighting.

"Now," Scott looked towards the table, "I heard that we were having lunch. What are we having?"

"Actually," my mother stood and wrapped her arms around him, "we are having brunch because to Nora, it is still morning and that she's eating breakfast. Unlike us," my mother extended her arms around to every, but me, "have been awake for more than 6 hours."

Scott's gazed returned to me. "Exhaustion getting to you?" he said with a smile.

"You have no idea and when she gets woken up too early, she gets into this god-awful mood," Patch whined. I nudged my elbow in between his ribs which made both of the men in front of me to laugh. Soon enough everyone else was laughing, especially me.

Once we were able to control our laughter my mother spoke, "Alright, let's get back to brunch, we don't want the food to get cold."

* * *

After the lovely meal on the balcony, I helped clean up but before I knew it, Patch sent me back to bed to rest. I pouted and crossed my arms at first until Patch warned me that he would carry me up there although I was pregnant. I pouting got deeper and turned on my heels to the stairs. Before I reached the top Patch yelled at me, "Easy Angel, stomp on one more step, those babies are going to come splashing out!"

I wanted to glare back at him, but I was afraid that he could actually carry me upstairs. I stopped my stomping but, Patch does not have the power to take the pouting expression off my face.

Once I got to the bedroom, I collapsed on the bed. I groaned, carrying three babies are tough work, especially when you have to climb upstairs. I adjusted myself on the bed, pulling myself up to the pillows. I rested my head on two pillows and stretched out my body in front of me.

I pulled down my nightgown to my knees and relaxed. Every since my stomach had grown and I couldn't fit into my regular clothes, dresses were the only things that actually made me look like I wasn't pregnant. My breasts were as swollen as ever, and if ever I applied any small amount of pressure to it, milk would just come springing out.

Patch had bought me a pump that would pump out the milk, but it only made it worse. I would pump out at least half a gallon of milk, but the next day, my breasts would be double the size as it was the day before, so I stopped.

Being pregnant was harder than I thought it was. My ankles were sore because of my weight, my breast were too heavy for my shoulders to carry, and I felt like gravity was pulling down on me.

But, I still loved being pregnant despite all it's extra package. I was carrying Patch's babies and I couldn't wait to meet them. And the best part . . . I went to a cup A to a cup DD. My chest was like Wonder Woman's or something, but the worst part about it, was that it was so heavy. Now I know why Vee always complained about her breasts.

I closed my eyes and got a flash of last night. I jolted myself back up making sure that it wasn't happening. I slammed myself back on the bed making sure not to injury myself during the process. Patch and I needed to talk about this.

After the war, most of the fallen angels had sworn fealty, but some others were smarter and didn't make the vow. I wonder how many were left. How many of Patch's enemies survived the war? Was this man the only one? or Are there more?

I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling. I can't think about this, but the think was that I couldn't stop thinking about this. This man, this stranger made his point last night. He could get in and no one would notice. He could hurt me. He could hurt the babies. Even Patch. How could Patch deal with this, right now? We have a family starting up, he needs only one thing to concentrate on. Then next time this man came in, Patch would be concentrating more on the babies and I, and could end up in his death.

I didn't want that. He had to stay with me. Last time, right before the war started, I lost him. My heart broke, it was like I lost my other half. Not even a half, more like my entire soul and heart shattered when I saw his motorcycle beaten and broken. If Patch left now, I don't think I could survive, let alone the babies.

Mom and Vee would help me out, even Gavin, but that wouldn't be enough. Patch is the only thing I wanted and the only thing I needed for the rest of my life. I don't know what I would do if I lost him forever.

Without me noticing, Patch walked into the room and came rushing towards me. "Angel? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Does something hurt?"

I raised my hand to swipe at my face and felt wetness at my fingertips. When did I start crying? I sat up and turned to Patch. I didn't know what came over me, but I missed him even though he was just downstairs washing the dishes. I threw my arms around him and welcomed the tears to paint streaks down my face.

Patch held me tight. He carried me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth, whispering comforting words into my ear. "Angel, my dear, beautiful angel. Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

I hugged Patch tighter, but Patch did not protest. "Please Angel, please tell me what's wrong?"

Suddenly all my emotions were a jumble. I couldn't identify which was anger and which was sadness. "You promised! You promised! Why did you break it? You told me you would stay ahead of them by two steps! Why'd you lie to me?!"

I pounded all my frail strength into his chest. I slammed my fists as hard as I could against his chest, but since all my power were transferring to the babies, I was utterly weak.

Patch tightened his hold on me, making it impossible to break away from his arms. I felt broken and betrayed at the moment. He told me he would be safe, and now look where we are. I'm pregnant, someone's trying to kill him, and he wants the babies. I don't know what to do!

I wept harder, the harder I wept, the less oxygen I could get into my lungs. From crying, to angry, to fear. I couldn't breath. If I hit Patch even more, it would become harder to breath, but I still wouldn't care. If he isn't around for these babies and if he leaves me for good, I'd rather die.

I hit him harder and harder, but Patch grabbed my hands with one of his hands. With his other hand, he reached into the side table and took out the brown paper bag. Patch climbed over my legs, not sitting on me, making sure his weight wasn't on the babies. He kept a hold on my arms and secured it above my head.

I was running out of oxygen fast, Patch moved faster. Patch took the bag and covered my mouth and nose. "Breathe, Angel. I need you to breathe through this bag."

My movements became slow, moving my head in all different directions so the bag wouldn't cover my face. "No," I gasped.

I watched Patch's face as it phased to worry into pure furry. "Nora, you will breathe in this bag. If you don't, I won't be able to give you an explanation," he said, almost losing his control on his anger.

"I don't . . want," gasp, "an explanation. I want you . . . safe."

Patch let go of my wrists and grabbed a hold of my chin. He kept my head still while he adjusted the bag on my face. "Breathe, Angel. Deep breaths, don't fight me and we'll talk." I did what he told me to do, I took deep breaths but they were shaky. I didn't want to talk to Patch right now.

My breath was slowing down into a regular beat. Patch removed the bag from my mouth and stared down at me, not saying a word. I, too, did not say a word nor did I make eye contact with him.

After what seemed five minutes, Patch spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you with this incident. I never thought he would come here to warn me so personally."

"So you knew this was already going on?"

Patch gave me an apologetic face, "Yes."

" . . . How . . . how long?"

" It's almost been a week." Silence filled the room. A week? Patch has hidden this secret from me for the past week. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "I didn't want you to worry. You're already carry 3 of my children, Angel. I could not burden you with this, too."

"So you thought it best to keep this from me?"

A pause. "I'm sorry, Angel. I wanted to keep you safe and now that you know, I'm worried that you might not want to . . ." he gulped loudly, "that, that you might not want to have these babies anymore."

Patch reached out to caress my face, but I turned away. What a dick. So what would he do if he died? Tell me stay strong? Keep these babies and help them grow? This is an abomination. I'm his wife and he lied to me. Worse yet, he's keeping secrets from me. How could I trust him.

"Please, Angel-"

"Don't you 'please, Angel' me. You kept this from me, I thought we made it clear that we wouldn't keep anything from each other."

"I'm sorry, Angel I-"

"Get off of me."

Patch opened his mouth to say something, but he was smart enough to put a foot in it and shut it. He climbed off of me and watched me sit up. I turned my back on him so he wouldn't see my face.

I couldn't stand being in this room with him. If I stayed any longer I would scream my head off. I stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Patch voice cracked with worry and helplessness. I kept on walking. "Angel, where are you going?"

I heard him get off the bed and walk towards me. "Angel-"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your Angel anymore. Right now, I just want you to leave me alone. Tonight I'll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms, you can have this room."

"W-wh-what?" Patch stopped dead in his tracks. "Why would you do that? We have a bed of our own."

"I don't want too sleep in that bed tonight. I just want to be alone."

"But, you can't. I made a promise that-"

"That what? That you would stay two steps ahead of your enemies? I think you broke that promise . . . I don't think your other promise will be fulfilled."

"Angel, please," Patch begged.

I couldn't stand this, I opened the door and ran out. Once I was downstairs I was grateful that no one was there. I grabbed one of the car keys in the kitchen drawer and headed towards the garage.

I heard Patch coming down the stairs, urging me to continue faster. I wanted to get out of this house. I wanted to get away from Patch, I don't want to be around anyone. To be honest, I didn't know where I would go once I got in the car. I just wanted to go.

"Nora, wait!" Patch's steps became faster and louder. I reached for the handle of the garage door and flung it open. I pushed the button to unlock a car and headed in the direction of the beep.

I flung myself into the Bentley and backed out of the garage. I headed straight for the exit, once I saw daylight, I accelerated my speed. I jumped out of the garage doors and headed for the highway. Leaving painful memories behind me.

* * *

I was on the side of the road. The sun was setting and night was approaching quickly. I didn't want to go back home yet and I certainly didn't want to see Patch. I'm still angry at him, but I felt more sad to not see him.

I stared up at the sky, watching it turn to black. Suddenly I heard a tap on my driver's window, _Oh no, not a ticket._

What surprised me more was the man stood outside my window with a deadly smile promising me death. _Thump! Thump! _My babies!

What have I done?

* * *

**Hormones! They are off the hook.**


	19. Suffering

**Just one more chapter and this time I won't be writing another chapter for another 5 days or so. Need my creative juices to flow . . . Sounds weird, never mind. **

**What will happen? Will they al die? (Suspenseful background music) **

What have I done? I should have stayed at home. Patch and I shouldn't have had that argument. Why can't life have a remote for a fast back button?

I stared out the window, enabling myself from the man's gaze. His smile imprinted itself on my mind, creating a permanent tattoo of it. His face and clothing was beyond my sight, he was as dark as he was the night I met him. I could only outline his figure, and see his deadly eyes and smile on me.

His eyes were a dark hazel and his smile gleamed in the moonlight. His figure was lean and muscular, leaner than Patch, but less muscle. His smile and his posture told me that he would a nasty type. The one that didn't follow rules, and that he liked playing with other people's minds like they were his pets. Nothing made me more uncomfortable than the way he looked at me up and down.

"Hey cutie, I see you got away from the big, bad wolf. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you just caught Mr. big bad wolf's daddy." His smile widened, and gave me a wink of satisfaction, as he saw my reaction to his words, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of my shaky voice.

"Come one, sweetheart, let me hear that melodious voice of yours," his gazed darkened and tips of his lips sharpened, "I can't wait to hear you beg for mercy, pleading me to let you go." His laugh vibrated throughout my body, it sent chills down my spine, making the babies move and shake.

This man was dangerous and I could tell. There was a reason why Patch didn't want me near him. This man, the look in his eyes promised me great pain and he planned to do it slowly. "Get out of the car, _Mrs. Cipriano._ Your carriage awaits you."

I didn't move, I didn't budge an inch. I don't know what I was waiting for, I knew he was immortal just like me, meaning that he could shred the door open within a seconds blink. Even though there was only a thin piece of metal between him and I, I was stupid enough to think I would have at least a couple of seconds before he snagged me.

"Open the door, Nora or I can rip you out of the car. Which would you prefer?"

My heart ragged on and on, the babies were moving warningly, and I was staring death right in the face. "We don't have all day. Keep up the attitude and I won't be very merciful on you or the poor babies." He mocked me, he knew I had no one and he knew Patch would be searching for me at this minute, but was far back on schedule.

His face grew impatient. He brought his arm back and rammed it into the car door. Before I knew it, the car door was bent and his hand protruded from the door. He smiled. "I'll come out!" I found my voice and tried to act stable, but in this situation, I wasn't the only one in danger.

My hand came to my stomach trying to calm the little lives I had in me. The babies were showing distress and it was affecting me badly. They were kicking, it was just a matter of time before they broke me apart.

I pushed open the bent door and tried my best to stand quicker. I guess I wasn't quick enough for him so he grabbed me arm and yanked me out. I let out a yelp of pain.

"Ahh, that's the sound I have been waiting for. It's so beautiful," he looked down at me and laughed in my face. "I'll take good care of you."

I tried my best not to cry. "Please don't hurt my babies. I beg of you, let them have a life of their own."

He let out another laugh, this one with more humor and malice. "Ohh cutie, you can make a man laugh. I can't kill you know. I need you to give birth to this baby, and once you do, I'll dangle it in front of that bastard's face and kill it." He stopped to look at my expression. My babies, he couldn't do that to a child, he should at least have some sanity in him. "I won't kill you first, I'll let you and Patch watch as your baby stops crying forever. Not ever to utter a sound ever again."

I couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down my face. Imagining him kill my babies in front of Patch and I gave me more reason to protect my little ones with all my life. All the life that I had left. "Once I kill your baby, I'll take you right in front of him. Just imagine, Patch just watching, tied up, and unable to help you. You looking back at him for help, but only noticing that he couldn't do anything. Once I'm finished with you, I'll kill you. I'll set up the entire thing. I'll drag you to him, torn up and bloody, right in his face and pull the trigger on you." He laughed at his sick enthusiasm, "The face that he will make will be priceless. And when I kill you, I'll let him live so he would feel the pain of loosing all that he loved."

The man laughed even more, tugging me towards his car that was parked right behind me. He opened the back door and threw me in, but before he shut the door, he tapped my hands and legs together, making sure I couldn't move easily. Once he was finished, he trailed his finger down my legs, "Patch landed a prize," he looked back up to face me, "too bad he wouldn't have it for much longer."

Pure terror lashed inside of me. I was helpless, I couldn't break the bonds that kept me restrained. In my condition, all my power and strength went to the babies. I couldn't do anything. If I used the babies power, I could jeopardize all their lives. The only option was for me to follow him, and spend a while longer to live.

_Patch! Where are you? I need you, I'm so sorry that I left. Help me! _I cried a silent plea for him to come, but I received no answer. All hope was lost I couldn't take this anymore, but I had to keep strong. As long as I lived, I had a small chance of fighting.

"What is your name?" I asked. He didn't tape my mouth for some reason, but I wasn't going to question him about it. I need the air.

He looked in the rear view mirror, "Blaith."

"You're easy on giving away information," I teased, hoping that if I did, he wouldn't see me as a threat and untie me.

He smiled. "Well, since I'm going to take care of you form now on, I think we should get acquainted with one another."

I didn't want to get acquainted, I wanted to get out of his reach and be in Patch's arms. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where Patch won't be able to find you so easily. That husband of yours is a smart one, but when you came into his life, he tripped so I was able to get to him." He smiled victoriously.

"How long do you plan to keep me?"

"As long as I want to, meaning if you bore me, I'll dispose of you. Patch did get quite a trophy, I think I deserve one as well." He eyed me with his hazel eyes. I wanted to shove my fingers into his eye sockets until he screamed for mercy.

The babies were applying more pressure on their kicking and I was having trouble breathing with the pain before. I couldn't believe this man, this man, who called himself Blaith, was a sick man. I couldn't see his face clearly, but I thought I saw a scar marred into his face.

I had no energy left, all my energy was wasted on trying to free myself from my restraints.

My hands were wet from my torn up skin that dripped blood, I tried with all my might to resist sleeping, but I failed. Before I knew it, I was listening to Blaith's humming that lulled me to sleep.

* * *

Patch's Point of View

I looked from left to right, driving down the highway. I knew that whenever Nora would want to go wondering around, she would always travel on the highway and see where it brought her. I have been driving for more than five hours, searching for my Angel, but all I have seen was cars rushing past me.

The sun had set nearly 2 hours ago, I called the house but sadly heard Vee picking up the phone. I hoped Nora was safe, I knew if she was at the house right now, she would call me immediately apologizing. For the past hour, I felt distressed, my Angel was in distress and I knew it. This late at night she should be on the side of the road, waiting for me, but I still couldn't find her.

All my tracking devices were all on her traveling clothes, I didn't even think about putting them on her sleep wear. Now I regretted that decision. I'm so worried, I didn't know what to do, I want to panic but that wouldn't help the situation. Suddenly, I passed by a car on the side.

It looked familiar, it was in the color black and I knew from the way it looked, it was a Bentley. I went to the side of the road to examine the car, when I did I was surprised that it was one of my cars and it had Nora's scent in it.

I looked inside and saw that no one was in the car, but that wasn't the most distressing of the scene. When I looked at the driver's car door, I thought my heart would break in half. The car door was torn apart, leaving deep dent in it. I looked more closely and saw that it had made a hole in the door.

From what I have seen, there was a struggle, but the passenger inside stopped the intruder and willingly got out. My breath hitched, I needed to find Nora immediately. I know I was on the right track. Blaith must have drove her out of the country, far from me. I didn't want to imagine what he was doing to my Angel, all I was thinking about was the torture that I would give him once I caught him.

I will protect what is mine, and right now, Blaith had what I cherished most. I will get back what is mine.

* * *

Nora's Point of View

A jolt woke me up fiercely, I sat up right but, I sat up too fast and in return received a revolt from within.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. There was a window right across from me, but it wasn't the one that you could easily open. From the landscape outside, I was probably on the second or third floor. The room was clean and I laid on a perfectly soft mattress but, around the room were weapons. Weapons that were used on a prisoner, torture tools.

I thought of Patch while looking around the room in disgust. Blaith owned many toys and Patch would be very impressed, but not impressed enough to not use it on Blaith.

I wonder where Patch was right now. I hope he was safe, but I really wanted to know if he was searching for me. I wanted to pull him into my arms and never let go. I wanted to apologized for the way I acted and vow to him that I would never leave him again, but I couldn't. As much as I wanted to call him, I knew Blaith wouldn't allow me to call Patch. Blaith was stupid enough to kidnap me, but he wasn't stupid enough to let me call Patch. Sometimes the world needs to be stupider.

The door on my left opened and in came Sir I-wish-he-was-more-of-an-idiot himself, but this time, I could see his face in a new light. I gasped in horror at what I saw.

Thousands of scars laced his skin, from hi head down. I didn't know what hid underneath his shirt, but I knew from instinct that Patch would have scarred him there, too. "Yeah, this is what your husband did to me. He is quite a monster when he loses his control on his anger."

"I understand why you want revenge on Patch but, I don't know how fit into this. You want something from him, why did you have to drag me into this, too?"

"I explained that to you the night we met. Patch took away my family, I had three boys and a new born baby girl. One night, things got messy between us, our friends died right in front of us. It was his fault that they died, he just stood there in shock. I know Jev, he did that on purpose, he let our friends die because he thought of us as trash. Once he bleeds you dry, he throws you out to suffer. Your husband is a very bad man."

"And you're not?"

"I'm only repaying the favor," he shouted at me, "it would have been better it you were pregnant with multiples. If you were, I would enjoy seeing his face twist in agony. it's time for Jev to take his own medicine. When he came for my family, he killed my wife first, right in front of me. Next, he went after my six and four year-old sons. Slit their throats and ripped the from limb to limb. Lastly, he took my baby girl in his arms and dropped her in the floor . . . My baby girl was scattered on the ground, I felt like I was bathing in their blood and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

By the end of his story, I saw him holding back the tears that dared falling out. I knew Patch was a bad person before he met me, he warned me about his past but I still didn't run, I couldn't. I loved Patch and I would do anything for him. "I'm sorry."

"Everyone's sorry, but I don't want your pity," he sneered. He took a whip from one of the tables and smiled at me with hatred. He reached for my arm, then I knew what he was going to do. I was frightened, if I did this I might risk the babies lives.

Before I could reach the other side of the room, he snagged me in midair and threw me on the floor. I heard a _Snap! _and felt pain shot through my chest and spread. Blaith let out a strangled laugh. "Look at that, she's already injured."

"Please stop." I had tears that pooled down my face. The pain was immeasurable.

"Stop? Hell, no! We're just beginning." I felt him right behind, until he startled me by ripping opening the back of my night gown. My back was exposed to him and I knew what he was about to do. I hugged myself with my arms, preparing for the pain. I waited for a moment until a loud _Whip! _sounded into the room, spreading pain on my spine.

I yelp in pain. "Yes, cry! No ones going to hear you! Poor Patch isn't here to protect you." He was laughing at me. At how weak I was and how fragile. I needed Patch, but I wasn't sure that I would be alive before Patch arrived.

* * *

Patch's Point of View

I followed the highway and turned at the first exit I saw, it was a gamble but I was desperate. Nothing was out here, but this road had to lead to something, right?

I followed the road deeper into the forest, entering into a dirt road. I drove and drove, faster and faster. I knew that Blaith had found her, and hoped, dearly hoped, that he had not arrived at his torture room. Once Blaith had her in there, he wouldn't stop torturing anyone, until they pasted out and would then start again once they gained consciousness.

Finally, I saw a shadow of a house. In that house, there was one single room lit. With my eyesight, I looked closely than a human and saw a thin shadow coming down repeatedly.

I knew what type of item made that kind of shadow, but I hope I was proven wrong. I drove faster until I hit the end of the dirt road that led me into the house.

I parked the car directly in front of the doorstep and flew out of the car. I didn't bother knocking, I could feel Nora's presence, it was low and weak. I broke through the door and ran to the top floor.

I ran as quickly as I could, maneuvering around the house towards a cry that I knew belonged only to my Angel. I moved swiftly around the furniture, it was easy to know which room they were in on the top floor. It was the only one that was lit. Blaith wasn't really the smart type, and it seemed time did not change that.

I flung open the door and saw my Angel crumpled on the floor, gasping for. I started for her until I cam up short when Blaith blocked her from my view. Right now wasn't the best time for him to get in my way.

"Nice of you to join us, Jev. You're wife and I were just playing a game of Whip." To prove his point, he slashed Nora's back again making her scream in pain. That was enough. I grabbed the idiot by his head and slammed him into the nearest wall I could find.

The force made a hole in the wall, Blaith had trouble taking his head out and I wasn't finished with him just yet.

I grabbed the boy my his shoulders, pulling him out of the hole. I didn't give him time to focus until I repeatedly punched him the face. "I told you . . . to stay . . out . . of my . . . way. What . . . do you . . . not understand?" I said between punches.

I was infuriated at him, but I was mostly infuriated at myself for not protecting my family. I hit him again and again making my knuckles bruise and swell. I didn't care, this bastard deserved this, he was lucky this was the only thing I was doing to him unlike last time.

"Patch . . . baby, stop . . . please," I heard a small voice, but I didn't think it was real. I kept on beating the bastard until I heard it again. I knew that voice and realized that was my Angel's voice calling to me. I stopped in mid-swing and ran towards her.

"Hey, baby. I'm going to get you healed, okay? I'm going to make you feel better." I tried to make myself seem strong, but inside I was shattered in pieces.

"The babies, save . . . save the babies." She cried in my arms but when she looked up, my Angels' eyes met mine and all her pain was in there, but one surprised me the most. Love clouded her vision and it warmed me to the heart. I kissed her forehead and took no longer to carry her in my arms and get her to safety.

Braith was passed out on the floor, but I still wasn't satisfied for what I've done to him. I'll be back for him and this time, he won't see daylight again. I'll make sure of it for my family's safety.

* * *

Nora's Point of View

Patch softly laid me down at the back of the car. He took a blanket fro the back and tucked me in like a child. He would be a good daddy, if there were anymore babies to give birth to.

My sobs racked my whole body, making me wince in pain from the damage that Blaith had made. Patch shut the door and rushed to the driver's seat. He put the keys into the ignition and accelerated forward back home.

I woke up in a white room, immediately I shut my eyes closed and groaned. At my groan I felt warmth shoot through my arm. I looked towards my hand and saw Patch staring intently at me.

I was so sorry that I couldn't control my tears. "No, no, no Angel. I'm not mad, I promise."

That was the greatest part about being with Patch, he knew what you wanted to say, but when you were too embarrassed to say it aloud, he didn't push you into saying it, he just made you feel comfortable. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, everything is okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Even the babies?"

"The doctor did an examination about half an hour ago. He should be back around-"

"Right now." Patch and I looked towards the entrance of the room. The doctor stood there smiling, I'm assuming the babies are alright, but I had to hear it from his mouth. Now.

"How are the babies?" Patch and I said at the same time.

The doctor sighed, "The babies are . . ."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! If I have to suffer through this confirmation, you guys must suffer with me by waiting for the next chapter. : P *Evil laugh***


	20. Welcome Home

**Sorry I haven't been updating these past few months. I've been on and off sickness. Sucks being me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I gave you guys an 'oo - Lala' moment as Vee would say since I owe you guys a chapter these past few months.**

The drive home was horrifically quiet. Patch and I didn't say is word, we were both traumatized about the news. All my emotions were in turmoil, sometime tonight I have to let these out.

I undressed taking off my shirt, my heavy bra, my expanding jeans, and panties. All of them laid at the floor waiting for me to pick them up. We just came back from the hospital, the doctor's words haunted me at every minute, "These babies are not going to survive if this happens again. If this happens again, there won't be a celebration and due to the fact that Nora has anemia, these babies are in danger of a premature birth."

I picked up my left foot, leaving my discarded clothes on the ground, into the bathtub. It's been so long since I've been in a bath with Patch again. Patch sat comfortably behind me, caressing my stomach as I leaned on his chest. "How are you feeling? I get a sense of feeling that you're depressed." As always, I couldn't hide anything from Patch. But I still try.

"What are we going to do? The doctor said-"

Patch hushed me. "Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"But my anemia - he said that the babies might be born prematurely. Sometimes the baby doesn't even live through the birthing."

At this, Patch grew quiet and right now I needed all the support I could get. I was already at a high risk pregnancy and I have anemia. I don't know what to do now. I'm so scared, I might able to even see my babies."

"Angel?"

I don't know what to do now. This pregnancy seems hopeless.

"Angel? Hey? Don't cry, please. Everything's going to be fine."

"How do you know?" I cried.

"How do I know? I know because it's you. You are strong and I won't let that happen to our babies."

I cried harder. "No I'm not. I can't stay out of the hospital for more than a week and whenever we go there, something's wrong. I can't give what my babies their needs. I can't even make than healthy even with you helping me. I'm such a bad mother." I hicked and coughed into Patch's shoulder.

Patch tried to console me, rubbing my back, kissing my hair and whispering comfort into my ear. "You're not a bad mother."

"Then why is this happening?"

"I don't know why, baby but I have a feeling that we will be extremely happy in these with these babies. We'll be fine, I'll do everything in my power to make that happen. I swear." At that, he gave my head a long kiss making sure he pressed hard, telling me he will never leave me.

I cried into his shoulder a little more until I pulled away. "We have 6 more months until these babies come, do you really think we could make it?"

"8 months, remember the doctor said that these babies will need to grow for eleven months in there," he caressed my stomach. I believe we can make it, I know we can. Trust me." I looked down towards Patch's hand that caressed my bulging stomach. He tipped my head towards his with his other hands And placed a passionate kiss on my lips, "Everything's going to be alright." He stroked my cheek with his thumb while his forehead came to rest on mine.

I closed my eyes absorbing his presence. I needed him more than ever, I wanted to feel his warmth on me. I needed to not feel alone. I had Jev here to take care of me, to help me up, and to catch me. I needed him.

I pulled him closer to me. I turned my body towards him and wrapped both of my arms around him to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed up and down my body, pulling at my hair, squeezing my breasts making the milk spill out, and moving my body to where I was straddling him.

His lips travelled down my chin, neck, and stopped at my breasts. He sucked hard enough to taste milk. My nipples became erect in a matter of seconds. I started to move my hips against Jr. I felt how hard he was, twitching and throbbing for me, only me. I loved Patch more than I could ever love anyone. He was mine and I was his.

Patch started to move underneath me, sliding his dick on my clint. I felt an orgasm coming, my breath became heavy, and fast. Patch noticed and sucked harder on me making me moan on top of him.

"P-Patch, I'm going t-to come. Please let me come. I'm so close." At my plea, Patch squeezed, sucked and rubbed against me harder until I came. "Patch!"

I collapsed on top of him catching my breath. I heard Patch's breath beside my ear, uneven but ready for round 2. I raised myself on top of him and kissed him. "Ready?"

"Bring it on, baby," responded Patch. To give my response, I grabbed him and pumped.

Patch's head fell back feeling every movement, every moment. His breath was quiet but every now and then it would become closer. I felt him throbbing underneath my grip, he was close. After a few more times, he exploded releasing a growl deep from his throat.

After he came, he grabbed my hips and thrust into me. A gasp escaped from my lips until he crushed his lips on top of mine. Our hands roamed on each other, memorizing every cress and curve to mind.

I moved with him and in a matter of minutes, we both reached our climax. We waited for a couple of minutes until we caught our breaths.

"How are you feeling now?" Patch asked before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Happy."

"Good." He pulled out of me. "Now let's get you cleaned."

* * *

"Good morning! How are you today? Would you like some toast? Eggs? Maybe some fruit?" Before I even placed my foot on the threshold the next morning, I was bombarded with questions. Everyone was smiling but underneath their eyes told a different story.

I turned towards Patch. _Why is everyone so . . . Smiley?_

_Maybe because your alive?_ Patch rolled his eyes at me as if it was obvious.

Alive, huh? But then why are their eyes so sad?

**I have no idea if I will update more frequently and thank you for your support even though I haven't updated for a very long, long time. I'm so sorry this chapter was short, I'll make try to make it longer next chapter. Thank you.**

**P.S I'm trying to make this pregnancy hard because their making a new species, you know since one is angel and the other is nephilium.**


End file.
